More than A Hero of Time
by Clover64
Summary: This is a tale about Link and Malon and how their relationship gradually changes from friendship to more. What role does Malon have to play in Link's future...if any?
1. Chapter 1: An Interesting day

**A/N: This is my first Legend of Zelda Fanfic so I'm kind of new to this. Any reviews would be helpful and would be really appreciated!**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned The Legend of Zelda and all of the awesome characters in it but, alas, I do not own anything related to the Legend of Zelda.**

**Chapter 1: An Interesting Day**

Malon waited patiently by the small fountain in the center of the bustling market. The Hyrule marketplace had always been known for its variety of items and shops. Her father and her had come to deliver an order of fresh dairy products to the Castle for one of the King's famous feasts. It usually took no more than an hour, at most, to deliver the shipment but for some strange reason...her father hadn't returned yet. Malon knew her father well enough to guess that he had fallen asleep while delivering the boxes of dairy to the castle.

Malon would have been bored a half an hour ago if not for the young blonde haired boy who continued to try and get the attention of a busy townsperson. He was having no luck at all being that he was fairly short and the adults were to busy to bother helping out the strange looking boy. Which brought up another question Malon couldn't figure out... why was this boy dressed in green? The only people who wore unusual clothes such as that came from the forest, or so she had heard.

"Excuse me...do you know where to find...hey...ouch...I was wondering if anyone knows where to find...Ma'am, do you know..." The blonde haired boy patiently asked before noticing Malon standing off to the side staring at him quizically." Um...hi! I was wondering if you knew where to find Princess Zelda...you see I have to talk to her about an urgent matter."

Malon almost couldn't contain her laughter. The boy talked like he was an important knight with news of an upcoming battle." Zelda lives in the castle that is just a bit up the road from here." All of a sudden a fairy flew out from underneath the boy's hat. Malon surpressed her gasp."You can't miss it, fairy boy." The words came out before she could stop them...it was rude to call him something like that but he didn't take offense. Instead, he smiled and thanked her before heading towards the castle.

Ten minutes passed before Malon finally got tired of waiting and decided to head to the castle and look for her father. On the way there she heard angry voices shouting and than a loud thud. She rushed over to see a discouraged Fairy Boy picking himself off from the paved road. She turned away and continued to whistle a tune that her mother had taught her when she was just a little girl. When she noticed he was heading her way she instinctively brushed down a few wrinkles in her skirt and pushed her hair behind her ears.

"Oh hey, Fairy Boy!" Malon called to him as he approached her.

"Hi...um, I didn't quite catch your name before..." He looked at her expectantly.

"Malon, Malon Lon. My father and I run the ranch just a little ways from here.I was wondering...what are you doing? I heard shouting..." Malon said suddenly not shy at all, which was strange seeing as she had never been one to talk to people she didn't know but something about this boy made her want to tell him her whole life story.

"Trying to find Princess Zelda. I really need to talk to her. I already tried reasoning with the guards...and that didn't turn out too good." He smiled.

"I see...well, I have been waiting here for almost two hours for my father to return and since he probably isn't coming back for awhile...I suppose I could help you out," Malon said.

"Any suggestions?" Him and Malon looked around a bit until Malon noticed a couple of overgrown vines stretching up to the top of a hill.

"What are you doing?" Link asked as Malon started to pull on the vines.

"Testing the vines strength. I don't know about you...but I really don't want to fall off this incline." Malon pulled a little harder at the vines. They didn't budge."Alright...looks safe to me. You should be able to climb this easily..."

Link gave her a curious look."You're not coming? It'll be fun."

"Sneaking into the castle isn't really my idea of fun..." Malon would have continued her lecture if Link hadn't already started climbing and turned to hold his hand out.

"C'mon, give me your hand and I'll help you up." Malon started to blush slightly, but Link seemed to be oblivious to her embarrassment. She had just met this boy...and now she was going to sneak into the castle with him? _There is no way I am going to sneak into the castle with a boy I've just met...no way!_

"Fine." Malon was shocked by her own response as she reached out and grabbed his hand." I have a feeling that I'm going to regret this."

Link laughed before hauling her all the way to the top. From there they both had a better view of the castle, not to mention the many guards _around_ the castle. Getting into the castle was going to be harder than they thought. Malon was worried that they would get into a lot of trouble if they were caught but Link stood tall and confident which gave her more confidence as well. Link motioned for her to be quiet as he slid down a nearby latter into the gate house. Luckily, no one was in the small confines of the room which made it easier to get in and out without getting caught. Malon exited the room first and began to let out a small gasp but Link covered her mouth before she her gasp escaped. A mean looking guard stood right on the other side of the gate almost completely oblivious to his surroundings. Link urged Malon to keep going.

After silently slipping past more guards they came to a rough brick wal that would be easy to climb...if Malon hadn't decided to wear a skirt that day. Everything was going smoothly until Malon's skirt got caught on a stone as she was climbing over sending her crashing into Link and sending them both flying over the wall. The next thing they knew, they were both in the cold water of the castle's moat. Link dove under the water just as a guard passed by. After a brief swim in the moat, the two climbed out of the water and collapsed on the ground laughing.

"Well, that was certainly interesting!" Malon giggled, which she hadn't done since her mother had died.

"I'd say! Note to self...next time trying to sneak into a castle, bring a swimsuit!" They both started laughing again until Malon stopped abruptly and stared straight ahead. Her face began turning red with anger. "Uh, Malon? Is everything alright?" Than Link saw the large snoring man...resting his head on the cold stone sidewalk of the castle steps. " Is that your..."

"DADDY!" Malon practically yelled at him.

The man suddenly awoke with a violent jerk."What in tarnation! Can't a person get some shut-eye around here? Uh, Malon? Hehehe...I was just, uh..."

"I can't believe that you would just fall asleep while I was waiting all be myself all this time!" She looked at Link. "Well, not all alone...but that still doesn't change anything...what a silly thing for an adult like yourself to do!"

In an attempt to change the subject Link extended his hand to Malon's father. "I'm Link. Your daughter kindly helped me into the castle."

"I'm Talon, and I'm the owner of Lon Lon Ranch." Talon looked at her daughter who was giving him a cold stare."Uh, I think I should get going now. Come by anytime, Link. I'm sure Malon would enjoy your company," He said with a wink.

Malon shoved him hard before adding, " _We_ would enjoy your company. Thanks for your help, Fairy Boy. See you around, don't forget to stop by. Good luck with finding the Princess."

Malon and Talon soon hurried off towards the ranch as Link made his way through the small opening on the side of the castle to meet Princess Zelda...it sure had been an interesting day.

**A/N: Ok, so that was the first chapter! I know kinda boring but I promise it'll get a lot better! More fluff later on in the chapters! I plan on updating as soon as possible!**


	2. Chapter 2: Friends for a Lifetime

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I really appreciate them! Remember, an author does not live on bread and water alone, but also on reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of The legend of Zelda characters.**

**Chapter 2: Friends for a Lifetime**

Malon awoke early, as she always did, to start her chores and get a good head start to the day. For some reason she was in a far greater mood than usual. She started to hum her mother's song while she went about her chores sucvh as feeding the cuccos, and training the horses. She loved to play with the horses because they were really all the friends in the world that she had. Since she lived so far away from any of the main towns, she didn't have many human friends. With the exception of Link. _Link!_ He was the reason that she was so happy today!

Link was going to come by today! Or...at least she hoped he would. Malon was surprised to find herself thinking about him all the time on acount that she hardly knew him. _That will change_. She had a feeling that she would get to know him better. Time moved very slowly at the ranch so it seemed like a lifetime waiting for Link to arrive. Malon patiently kept to her chores and finished all of them faster than she would normally have finished them. Link still hadn't arrived when she finished so she started in on her father's chores, seeing that her father usually didn't wake up until noon.

_Noon._ She could hear her father finally waking up inside the house. He grogily walked outside without realizing he was still in his pajamas and tripped over one of the three pots by the barn on his way to the horses. Malon was too far away to catch he dad so she expected to hear a large thud as he hit the ground, but instead she heard her father happily thanking someone. Curious, Malon opened her eyes, not realizing that she had closed them so as to not see her father hit the ground. She smiled.

"Thanks, sonny! I would have taken a nasty fall if you hadn't of caught me when you did, I reckon," Talon said to the green clothed boy, before turning to Malon. "Have fun today, Malon. I have to make a trip to Kakariko village today so I probably won't be back until dinner." With those words being said, Talon boxed up some milk and headed down the dirt path...still in his pajamas.

"Uh, Malon?"

"Yes, Fairy Boy?" Malon answered politely.

"Aren't you going to tell your father that he's still in his pajamas?" Link commented.

"Nope," she said simply.

"Why not?" Link had a puzzled expression on his face that Malon couldn't help herself from laughing at.

"Because...he always forgets to get dressed when he makes deliveries to Kakariko village. The citizens there have grown used to it. I call it tradition."

Link obviously had no clue what she was talking about but by the look on Malon's face he knew that she found it funny. Malon ran over to the field where the horses roamed during the day, half dragging, half leading Link. Link was amazed by these creatures, he had grown up in the forest and had never seen one before. Malon let go of Link and casually strode up to a large horse and stroked its mane. Link was slightly scared of the massive creatures but stood tall and casually walked up to one as well. As he went to pet the horse it reared up on its hind legs and Link was already moving back drawing his sword and shield. His face held a fierce determination.

Malon giggled at the sight of Link and the horse, who had just been showing off. "What are you doing, Fairy Boy?"

Link didn't turn to face her fear it would catch him off guard. "Protecting you."

Malon started to chuckle louder. "From what?"

"This...horse." Malon burst out laughing so hard that tears started to come to her eyes. "What is so funny?"

"Nothing...nothing at all. How 'bout we go play with the cuccos?" Link nodded his approval before slowly backing away from the horse who had already lost interest in Link and began munching on some fresh clovers.

"That sounds like a good idea," Link said as he finally sheathed his sword and put away his shield.

Malon found herself laughing for the rest of the day due to the fact that Link was amazed by the smallest of things at the ranch. By the end of the week, the small red haired girl, and the Kokiri boy were good friends...laughing and playing together. The sun was beginning to set on Lonlon Ranch and Link had just finished telling her his exploits in the Deku Tree, Dodongo's Cavern, and Lord Jabbu Jabbu's belly.

"He swallowed you!" Malon said excitedly as she awaited more news about it.

"Yeah, but it wasn't a big deal because it didn't take me very long to find the princess and kill that jellfish monster thing. Top this day I don't know what that thing was," Link smiled as Malon looked at him unbelievably. "You think that was scary...after rescuing Princess Ruto, she gives me the spiritual stone of water. I take it and than after I take it she tells me that I'm now engaged to her because I have the stone! I think she was joking, though. Now _that_ would be scary! No offense to Ruto."

"So now that you have all the stones, what are you going to do?"

"I guess I'll head back to the castle to give them to Princess Zelda." At the sound of her name Malon almost flinched, she didn't know why...but she didn't like Zelda very much. Maybe because Link hung around her so much. Oh well, Link was her best friend...nothing more. " I better get going..."

Something urged Malon to teach him her Mother's song. She had never taught anyone outside her family the sacred song...but somehign made her want to teach it to him. Something beyond her understanding." Hey, wait. Didn't you say you had an ocarina?"

"Yeah," Link said as he turned around.

"Can I teach you a song?" Malon nearly slapped herself at how stupidly she had asked the question.

"Sure. I'd be happy to learn it." Link smiled as Malon relaxed.

Malon sang a few notes in rythm and Link repeated the notes on his ocarina. A wind blew swiftly around the two as she sang and he played. Than out of nowhere Epona galloped up to Link catching him off guard and started nuzzling his neck. Malon's eyes grew wide at the sight. Epona didn't ever let strangers touch her or get near her. There was something about Link that was different than normal people. This Fairy Boy had befriended her favorite horse...and her. _He will forever be my friend...and my Fairy Boy._

"It looks like Epona is fond of you, Fairy Boy," Malon whispered as he left. "See you tomorrow than?"

"You can count on it," Link said with one of his famous grins and than left.

**A/N: There will be more Malink fluff in the later chapters, I promise! I will update as soon as an idea hits me!**


	3. Chapter 3: A Cold Empty Feeling

**A/N: Thanks to those few reviews that i got! Thanks especially to Paper Bear for the help! i really appreciate any reviews or comments no matter how small! Every bit helps! If you have any suggestions for the story, I'd be happy to hear them!**

**Disclaimer: I own no Zelda related characters, sadly.**

**Chapter 3: A Cold Empty Feeling**

_Darkness...overwhelming darkness. And pain...a lot of pain. Malon wandered through the seemingly endless darkness...looking. For what? She herself didn't know. Everything around her was dead, the plants, the animals, the many townspeople. All dead. The darkness stretched as far as she could see, covering and consuming everything in its path. In front of her lie Hyrule Field. The grass was dead and covered in blood. The only spot not covered by the darkness was a bright light shining brilliantly against the black background. Malon headed closer to the light._

_As she approached ever so cautiously, the light grew into a figure...and the figure into a boy. A boy clothed in green. A fairy flew quietly above him. Malon's heart fluttered with relief. Link was safe. If only she could get to him. But every time she became closer, it would appear as if the figure was moving farther and farther away. Something wasn't right here._

_"Fairy Boy?" She managed to say in a whisper._

_The figure continued to move away from her. Retreating farther and farther back into the deafening darkness. Malon wasn't about to give up that easily. She began to walk faster, making careful note not to be left behind._

_"Where are you going? Don't leave me!" Malon found herself running now as it was beginning to become harder and harder to see Link. " I'm afraid of the dark, Fairy Boy! Please, don't..."_

_He was gone; it was too late. Malon sunk to her knees and began to weep. That was when the darkness swallowed her and every piece of hope attached with her. She was alone...in the cold, unforgiving dark._

"Malon, darling? Wake up, sweetheart," Talon's gentle voice woke Malon out of her nightmare. "Are you alright?"

Malon sat upright in her bed, rubbing her eyes and yawning. " Why wouldn't I be?" Malon put on a fake smile.

"You had a bad dream, I reckon. You were screaming...and all I could make out was the name Link," Talon explained as he pulled his daughter close. Malon hadn't had a nightmare this bad since right before her mother had died.

"Oh..." That was all Malon could manage to say before adding." What time is it?"

"Almost noon. You slept in late." Malon tried to wiggle out of her father's arms but to no avail. "I think you should rest for the rest of the day." Malon was about to disagree when her father added, "You may play with Link, though. That is if he comes today."

"Of course he'll come, Daddy! He said he would yesterday...and he never lies," Malon stated confidently as she hurried to comb her long red hair.

"Ok, Malon. You gotta rest today so don't overdo it." Talon left to start helping Ingo with Malon's chores.

Malon could hear arguing and than grumbling. She hated to be a bother, but she could never win an arguement with her father. Ingo was most likely moping and grumbling about having to do her chores as well as his own. Malon decided against worrying about it, since Ingo was always grumbling about something. Deep down she knew he was a good person. Ever since her mother had died he has become more bitter and mean. Her mother could always bring the best out of people. Even a mean cranky person like Ingo.

Malon walked down the stairs, wondering when her friend would arrive. She was half way down the stairs when she got this cold empty feeling inside. Something was wrong. She walked outside and noticed both her father and Ingo were staring at the sky, which had now become pitch black. More angry clouds swarmed over the ranch and the rest of Hyrule field. Malon had a very bad feeling that Link was involved with this and she became consumed with fear that he wasn't going to come back, that he was injured...or worse.

Her father finally noticed her. "Malon get back into the house. Ingo, help me bring the horses and cuccos in. It looks like we might be up for quite a storm."

Ingo didn't argue or complain but merely hurried to get the animals inside and into safety. Then he called to Talon and they both hurried into the house. Malon couldn't help feeling guilty. After all, she was safe in her house...but Link was out there, all alone. Malon ran to her room and grabbed a blanket. Then she rushed past her father and Ingo and grabbed a couple of pieces of wood and ran outside before her father could catch her.

" Malon! Get back inside! What are you doing out there?" Seconds later, Talon had his answer. Malon had set the four poles into the soft dirt and put the blanket over it creating a small tent. Talon couldn't help smiling at his daughter's attempt.

"I have to wait for Link! He said he would come!" Malon said pathetically.

"Why don't you wait in the house?" Ingo cried out from behind her father.

"Because what if we don't hear him at the door? Or what if he's hurt? If we are all sleeping inside we won't hear him!" Malon said confidently.

Talon knew that there would be no changing his daughter's mind. And who was he to not let her stay outside to wait for her best friend, only friend, who had given Malon hope? Talon nodded. "Alright, Malon. But just tonight..."

Malon would have smiled if she hadn't been so worried about Link. _Where are you? Please be okay...please be safe._ Malon laid down on the grass and from out of nowhere Epona came and laid down beside her giving her more warmth. Epona nuzzled Malon gently as Malon reached up and stroked her neck.

"Good girl. I bet you are worried about him too, huh?" Epona neighed softly. "He'll be alright. He will... I just know it. He'll probably just come running in here tomorrow as usual saying that he got sidetracked or something like that, and everything will be okay."

It began to grow dark as Malon lay there beside her loyal horse, Epona. Her mind constantly worrying about Link. Soon after night fell, Malon fell fast asleep under the small shelter. Talon stared out the window out to the field. Malon was going to freeze out there. He would give her about ten more minutes to wait for her friend who obviously was not going to come. Talon pitied his strong-willed daughter. She was so determined and loyal. Her heart was going to shatter because of this boy.

" Malon, come here, darling. I'm going to take you inside now. It's getting real cold out here." Talon gently lifted Malon up into his arms. He motioned for Epona to go into the barn, which she did immediately.

"He...didn't...come." Talon could feel the warm tears soaking into his pajamas, as Malon wrapped her arms around his neck and cried.

"Ssshhh. I'm sure he had a good reason. It will be alright." Malon continued to cry softly.

" He...didn't...come, Daddy. He said...he would...he didn't...he lied...to me...he...was...my friend," Malon mumbled through her tears.

Talon tucked Malon into her bed. Her eyes were empty, full of sadness and pain. Something told him that Link wasn't coming back. Not for a long time...but he wouldn't say what he thought. It would break little Malon's heart.

"Night, Malon."

"Night," Malon said quietly, solemnly.

Weeks later, Talon would continually find his daughter sleeping outside by Epona. Every night, he would bring her inside and tuck her in...and every night he would find her back outside, waiting for Link. It broke his heart seeing his one and only child in so much pain, but there was nothing he could do. No potion, no matter how strong or potent, could heal...a broken heart.

**A/N: Ok, I know...a bit depressing...but HEY! It had to be written! Almost to some good fluff parts so keep reading and reviewing. I will update as soon as possible...it's summer so I really have nothing else to do.**


	4. Chapter 4: A Fire Temple and Temper

**A/N: Thanks to all those who submitted reviews! You have no clue how much I appreciate them! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda or its characters. I wish I did...cause than it would be sianara Princess zelda...but i don't own the games or the characters.**

**Chapter 4: A Fire Temple and Temper**

Link rolled to the side just as more rocks came crumbling down towards him. His side hurt like heck, but he was too busy to focus on his throbbing side. Then he leaped once again to the adjacent side just as a burst of flaming fire came shooting towards him. Thankfully he had his Goron Tunic on so the intense heat didn't hurt as much as it would have. The dragon dove back into the small puddles of lava located randomly around the rocky platform. Link made a run towards the tiny puddle that was now bubbling with red flames. He pulled his Megaton Hammer out, ready for the head of the dragon to pop out. Than as suddenly as the bubbling had started, it stopped.

_Oh no..._

Link turned around to meet the dragon's tail. The force of the impact sent him flying roughly across the platform, and then over it. He grabbed hold of a small boulder, one of many that made the platform, and held on for his life. Not far below him was a large pit of boiling lava. He tried several times to pull himself up, but his side was now bleeding profusely, and so Link was busy trying to stop the gushing blood.

"All you have to do...is slay a...dragon, Link! It will...be easy, Link! The Hero of Time should...have no problem...with it!" Link mumbled to himself, repeating the words that Darunia's son had spoken to him, before he had departed." Yeah! Well, _you_ never had to deal with a throbbing side and a two ton dragon!" He said to no one in particular.

The dragon made a sharp turn before preparing to serve Link some more fire. Link knew it was now or never. With the little strength he had left, he climbed onto the platform and charged right under the dragon and stabbed his sword, the master sword, right into the stomach of the firery monstrocity that Ganondorf had resurected. The dragon let out a blood curling howl before it spontaneously combusted. All that remained of the beast were a few scorched bones.

Link breathed a sigh of relief. "Navi, remind me to thank Ganondorf for this little party." Navi chuckled slightly.

Link limped over to the small heart container. After collecting it, he felt instant relief wash over him. The pain subsided as he walked into the blue aura of light.

-----

"Dumb horse!" Malon could hear the shouting from inside the barn. She quickly ran outside and found Ingo holding his whip above his head, threatening the horse who had stubbornly disobeyed him.

"Ingo, no!" Malon cried from where she was standing." Leave Epona alone! You promised you would be nice to the horses as long as I did as you asked. I haven't disobeyed you once!"

Ingo gave her an icy glare that sent a shiver through Malon. Ingo was now a powerful man. He could do a lot of damage to not only the horses, but to her as well. Malon couldn't let him hurt the horses, especially her favorite. Almost everything had been taken away from her, once Ingo had cheated her father out of the ranch...Malon had nothing but her dignity and the horses left. Her father had been kicked out and she was forced to work there. Ingo held knew how much she loved and cared for the horse...he exploited that weakness.

"This stupid horse nearly killed me just now!" His voice lowered and he wore a sinister smile on his face." I promised not to harm the horses...I didn't say anything about selling them."

Malon was stupified. She hadn't even considered that possibility. Sell the horses? How could he be this cruel? "You wouldn't."

"You are right. I wouldn't _sell_ them," Malon relaxed slightly but kept her guard up," I would hire more workers who would _handle_ any of my horse problems. You said that _I_ couldn't harm the horses. So if someone else was, technically I wouldn't be the one doing it, so technically I wouldn't be the one to blame."

"You snake!" Malon spat at him." You double-crossing, lying, cheating, swindler of a man!"

"Now, now, now. Let's not resort to name-calling." Ingo brought the whip up and then crueling brought it back down onto Epona's backside. The horse neighed in pain. Ingo raised his arm again, preparing to beat the horse again.

Malon couldn't stand seeing Epona wincing in pain. Malon charged Ingo and sent him flying against the corral gate. Ingo was furious, angrier than Malon had ever seen him. He stood up and walked over to Malon.

Malon started to utter an apology. "I am truly sorry...I didn't mean to...it's just..."

"Save it, you witch!" Ingo brought his whip up once again, this time slamming it against Malon with so much force that it sent her to the ground with a sickening thud.

Malon cried out in pain. She gently touched the spot where the whip had caught her. She floowed the trail of blood leading from her cheek down the side of her neck. The pain was almost unbearable, but instead of crying or beating Ingo to a pulp._ Which I would much rather do at this point_. She smiled. This angered Ingo even more. He slapped her with the back of his hand, sending her back onto the ground. Still, she continued to smile. She knew this was far more effective than shouting names or anything else. She would not give Ingo the satisfaction of seeing her in pain and reduced to nothing.

"What in Din's name is wrong with you! Get out of my sight, you wrech!" Ingo yelled.

Malon's smile did not falter, nor did she show any signs of giving up. Her smile sent a unsettling feeling into Ingo. She could tell by the way he looked at her, and the way he took an almost unoticable step backwards. "Will you leave the horses alone?"

"You are in no position to order me to do anything!" Malon noticed a large vain protruding from Ingo's forhead. It looked like it was ready to burst. "I could kill you where you stand."

Although Ingo's voice was low and menacing, Malon held her ground. "I know."

Ingo's didn't hide his shock. "Than why aren't you afraid!"

"You need me to run this ranch with you. Without me...you can't do it. The horses won't listen to you."

"FINE! I will leave the damn horses alone!" He regained his posture. "But you will have to do double the work."

Malon simply nodded before heading back to her room to clean the large, winding wound on her cheek and neck.

-----

Link sat in the tall grass, just outside Lonlon Ranch. How he desperately wanted to go see Malon again. But everytime he finally was able to muster up the courage to go talk to her...something came up. _Why am I so afraid to go talk to my childhood friend? She was my best friend, no doubt she would be happy to see me. But then again, what if she has forgotten me? What if she has moved on?_ The same questions constantly rotated around inside Link's mind.

"Are you going to sit here all day? It isn't hard...you either go in or we continue to the next temple. In case you hadn't noticed...YOU are the Hero of Time, and we do have things to do," Navi's annoying voice broke into his thoughts.

Link looked at the small fairy who wouldn't seem to shut up. "One of these days...when you least expect it. I'm gonna squash you."

Navi backed away from Link.

"I was kidding, Navi!" Link laughed. "You need to lighten up."

Navi remained quiet.

"Fine, I'm sorry, okay? Sheesh...I guess some fairies just can't take a joke." Navi still remained quiet. "I said I was sorry! Let it go!"

"Sssh, Link! Look..."

"Ganondorf." The King of Thieves was just leaving Lonlon Ranch. Link lowered himself into the grass, unsheathing his sword.

"What do you think you are going to do? You aren't strong enough to fight him yet, Link. It would be suicide!" Navi said vehemently.

"I'm going to go over there. Malon could be in trouble...or worse." Link got up.

"Oh no, Mr. Hero! You aren't going to be any good to anyone if you're dead. Wait until Ganondorf leaves." The evil king rode off shortly after. "Now, you can go. And you say _I'm_ impatient."

-----

Malon sat on her bed, brushing her long red hair. She had just finished her evening bath and was preparing supper, when she heard a familiar tune outside. Her mother's song! No one knew that song, but her! _And Link._ She found herself thinking about him a lot nowadays. She didn't like that she thought about him because it brought back painful memories. He was more than just a friend to her...he was...

"How in the world! How could you tame that wild horse under my nose?!" Ingo was shouting again.

Malon sighed and peaked out the window. She let out a large gasp. Green clothes? _It couldn't be...he was Kokiri. They never grow up...it isn't possible. Fairy Boy?_ She rushed downstairs right as Ingo was closing the gate and laughing maniacally.

"You can keep the horse, as I promised. But you will never leave the ranch!" Ingo smiled at his own genius.

"Ingo, you can't..." Malon pleaded.

"I can...and will!" Ingo said as he prepared to walk away.

Link knew that there had to be a way out of this place. Than he remembered. When Malon and him were little they climbed over the fence around the ranch to get to the stream outside. The only way they were able to climb out way because it was the same size as the horse jumps for the obstacle course. That was it! Link turned Epona around and charged for the surrounding fence. At the last possible moment, he urged Epona over the fence. They were free!

Malon started to yell "Fairy Boy!" But was cut short due to Link's amazing escape. With him went her hopes and her fears...

**A/N: Submit a review! The button is sooo close! It isn't hard! The more reviews, the quickerI update...so please review! The next chapter is going to be a lot of Malink action so...you have something to look forward to!**


	5. Chapter 5: Not so Happy Reunion

**A/N: The following chapter is my personal fav so far. I hope you like it. THANK YOU to all who wrote me some reviews! Any constructive critism is always welcome! I can't improve unless people tell me what I need to improve on!**

**Disclaimer: It hurts to say...but I don't own zelda or any of the characters.**

**Chapter 5: Not so Happy Reunion**

Link rode Epona back to Kakariko village. The sun was beginning to set on Hyrule Field. It was never a good idea to wander the field at night, due to the large Poe population. More and more reports of Poes being seen have increased, thanks to Ganondorf and his spread of evil. Another reason Link had to stop him. It just wasn't safe to travel at night anymore.

The path was dimly lighted as he rode into town. Time seemed to slow down here. Link decided to rest for tonight and tomorrow. After all, he had been through quite an ordeal recently. Link tied Epona to the one tree they had in town, located near the entrance. Then he entered the small house that was owned by a kind and caring lady. The lady generously offered her home as a place to sleep and rest.

"Link? Is that you? It is you!" The old lady beamed with happiness even in these dark times.

"Hello, Guineviere. Sorry I haven't been by recently. I've been a little busy."

"Nonsense! Don't you worry your little green hat about it! How are you? You look tired. Are you going to stay the night? Do you need any food? Are you hungry?" Guineviere pumeled Link with questions.

Link began to get a headache, but remained cool and composed. "No thanks, I just need to spend the night."

"Oh, alright. If you need anything, anything at all...you just ask."

"Thank you. I appreciate all that you've done for me." Link offered her some rupees.

"Oh, Link. I can't possibly take these," she refused.

"Please. I want you to have them." He placed the rupees in her hand and walked off before she could refuse again.

Link went to the adjacent side of the room and climbed into an empty bed. His heart was full of worry. He hadn't seen any sign of Malon while he had been at the ranch. Where was she? More questions started to form in his head. He became drowsy and instantly fell into a restless night of sleeping, tossing, and turning.

-----

Malon continued to stare at the spot where Epona had leapt over the wall. It couldn't have been Link. He was dead. She had made herself believe he was. He never once came by in seven years. They had been good friends...there was no other explanation. There was no possible way that the man, who had just won her favorite horse, was the same man who had grown up from the boy she had been best friends with. Link had been Kokiri. He never would have grown up.

She turned away from the window, just as a single tear escaped. _I promised myself there would be no more tears shed for him. He wasn't worth my tears._ Malon tried to talk herself into believing that he never was her friend, that he was just someone that she had played with. No one important. She also told herself that he didn't care for her, he never had. Just that he felt obligated to stop and play with her everytime he got some milk from the ranch. Now doubt among everything filled her mind, overpowering all else. Had she been wrong?

"_You._" The bitterness in Ingo's tone frightened Malon. She turned to face him. A mistake she soon realized as his hand came down and across her face. " I don't know how...but you helped him, didn't you? You knew I was going to sell her...so you _hired_ him to help you." Ingo stressed the word 'hired'.

"I don't know...what you're talking about." Malon struggled to get up but was met with another slap across the face.

"Save it! I know how you _pursuaded_ him to help you!" Ingo spat at her.

"What are you talking about?!" Malon circled Ingo so her back was against the door.

"I know you slept with him to get him to save your precious horse! You little..." He went to slap her again but she opened the door into his face and rushed down the stairs. She almost reached the bottom when he grabbed her and pushed her down. She collapsed against the hard wood walls of the house.

"Please...listen..." she begged.

"I've had enough of your lies! Enough of your excuses! Enough of you!" Malon slipped her hand around a piece of wood. "You think I need you to run this ranch? I don't! You are worthless, useless, and soon to be...deceased."

Malon swung the wood at Ingo in a pathetic attempt to ward him off. He grinned evily as he dragged her outside. Ingo sensed the fear inside of Malon and it made him all the more blood-thirsty. He would finally have this no good wretch off his hands...

"NO! Please, Ingo! Don't do this! The power is corrupting you!" Malon pleaded through tears. His eyes were a light shade of red. _Oh, Nayru! He is going to kill me!_

Just as Ingo began to swing down the rough piece of wood...and arrow on fire flew through the air right into the wood, enflaming it and burning Ingo. He dropped the now singed piece of wood. Malon looked up, confused.

"Who are you? What are you doing?" she asked the man who now stood in front of her, sword drawn and pointed at the now trembling Ingo.

"Protecting you," he said compassionately.

_Oh, Din! It is him! You brought my Fairy Boy back to me! Thank the godesses!_

"Don't kill him!" Malon's voice shook.

"I'm not going to kill him. I'm going to talk to him."

"What makes you think I'm going to talk to you?" Ingo sneered.

"Maybe because I have a sword pointed at your throat."

Ingo walked with the man into the barn. Malon struggled to get up, but her legs were shaking too violently to stand. A few minutes later Ingo appeared again, this time wearing his old working outfit with a bright smile on his face.

"Forgive me for the way I behaved earlier, Malon. You were right: the power did, indeed, corrupt me." Then Ingo went back inside the old barn.

"Who are you?" Malon questioned the man while she wiped away the tears from her face.

"Don't you remember me, Malon?" He smiled.

A fairy flew out from under his hat. "Fairy Boy?"

"I haven't heard that name in quite awhile."

"You would have if you had ever stopped by to visit or even say hello!" Malon said angrily.

Link knew he deserved that. "I'm sorry, Malon. It's just...I was busy...I didn't think..."

"That is just it! You don't think! It never occured to you that I missed you? You never even said goodbye!" Malon backed away as he stepped closer.

"You don't understand..." Link started.

"_I_ don't understand! Of all the inconsiderate things to say! Here I was, in my little home, wondering what I did SO WRONG to make you leave me! I cried over you! I _cried_! But no more. No more tears will go to you," Malon poured her feelings out to him. So many feelings and emotions threatened to take complete control of her.

Link was speechless. He wasn't prepared for this. He honestly didn't think she would act like this. He thought she would be happy to see him...especially after he had just saved her life.

"Is that any way to treat the person who just saved your life?" The words came out before Link had a chance to register what he was saying.

"How dare you?" She hissed at him.

"Malon, I'm sorry...I didn't mean...what I meant was...let me explain..." Link stuttered.

"I don't care. I just don't care anymore!" When in truth, Malon did care...a lot. And it hurt caring about him...it hurt real bad. Tears started to cascade down her cheeks. "See what you've done? I said I wouldn't lose anymore tears over you...and here I am crying again."

Link hated seeing her in this much pain. "Malon, please don't cry..."

"I...I just can't." Malon ran inside the house and slammed the door.

Link stood there for awhile, staring at the hand carved mahogany door. Staring and thinking. Thinking about what he was going to do now. What his next move would be...

**A/N: Write me a review! PLEASE! Sorry to leave you all hanging but...I will update as soon as possible!**


	6. Chapter 6: So Close and So Far Away

**A/N: I am so happy that a lot of other people enjoy my fanfic! This following chapter is lots of fluff so...I promised I would deliever and here it is!**

**Disclaimer: This is getting old...anyway, I don't own Zelda characters or the series.**

**Chapter 6:**

Link paced up and down in front of Malon's house. He didn't know what to do. He had so many things he really had to get down, but he couldn't leave Malon here alone. It would make her even more angry. Things keep growing from bad to worse. Link finally got tired of standing and sat down against the barn. His palms were sweaty, and sweat dripped down his forehead. He had to talk to Malon. Try to make her understand.

Link walked up to the door, and raised his hand in a pathetic attempt to knock. He lowered his hand. He raised it again, followed by lowering it again. _Farore! Why is this so difficult? I'm sure if I told her what had happened, that she would understand. On the other hand, maybe she wouldn't and then just become more upset._ Link ran his hand through his messy hair.

Navi buzzed around his head anxiously. "We really have to get a move on, Link! We can't wait...Ganondorf grows more powerful as we speak! Either go talk to her or we need to leave! Make up your mind...it isn't difficult!"

"Navi, will you shut up!" Link had never snapped at Navi like that, not even when he was younger. "Um...sorry about that, Nav. I don't know what came over me. I guess I'm just a bit stressed. Y'know the whole saving Hyrule and stuff. And if that isn't enough, the godesses decided to turn Malon against me, too! I just don't know what to do, Nav."

"I'm sorry too, Link. I shouldn't always hound you like I do. We really have to get going, though."

Link looked up and that second story window that lead into Malon's room. He got an idea. Link rummaged through his pack until he found what he was looking for. His hookshot. Link aimed...and fired. He instantly sprang up to the window. Luckily, Malon doesn't lock her window. He slowly tapped and then pushed the window open, and lowered himself in the room.

-----

Malon grabbed another tissue and blew her nose. Why couldn't she stop crying? Her best friend was alive! It was reason to celebrate...not to weep over._ C'mon, Malon, pull yourself together. He is just a man who is not worth crying over. Get on with your life! Forgive and forget!_ Malon mentally scolded herself. At the moment she was a mess of different feelings and emotions. Happy to see Link again, angry because he never once came by or said goodbye, confused because he had appeared as if out of nowhere, and sad because she knew things between them had changed.

Malon heard another tap on the window which made her jump. Then she saw Link hanging outside the window, using some sort of mechanical device. He started to open the window. Malon moved farther back.

"Go away. I don't want to talk to you."

"Well, I do." He said arrogantly.

"Link, please. I really don't want to talk about it." Malon said near tears again.

"You need to understand something. I want to tell you, but not here. Come with me...and I promise I'll explain everything."

Malon waged a war within herself. She wanted desperately to go...so what was holding her back? "I can't."

"Why? You seem...afraid...of me. Why, Malon? You know I would never hurt you." Link looked like he had received a physical blow to the head.

"You did, though, Link. You hurt me real bad. You never said goodbye and never came around. I thought I had done something wrong..."

"Malon, it wasn't your fault. Please, come with me and I'll explain."

Malon looked into his eyes, and knew that he wasn't going to hurt her anymore. She trusted him. "Alright, Fairy Boy."

Link grabbed Malon around the waist and lowered both of them down the hookshot. Malon looked a little scared.

"Why couldn't we just use the front door?"

"Because using the hookshot is a lot more fun." Link flashed her a smile.

Malon felt like she was going to faint. _Oh Nayru, what is wrong with me? All he did was smile, and I felt as if I was going to melt._ Once they reached the ground, Link pulled out his ocarina and started to play a familiar melody. It was the song she had taught him as a child! He did remember! Malon's heart leapt with joy. Then Malon heard galloping and a beautiful reddish stalion rode up and started to nuzzle both Link and Malon.

"Looks like Epona is happy to see you."

"Epona! I missed you!" Malon squealed with joy.

Link hoisted Malon up onto the saddle, then climbed on behind her.

Link could remember how they both used to ride on horses when they were younger. He loved the way she smelled. She always smelled like roses. _Whoa, Link. Where did that come from? She is your best friend...that is it._ Link couldn't help noticing how much Malon had changed, though. She was a lot taller, and her hair was slightly longer. He had always loved her beautiful long red hair. Did he have more feelings toward Malon than he had thought?

"Where are we going?" Her soft voice broke him out of his thoughts.

"You'll see." He gave her a lopsided grin.

Malon rested her head against his chest. She wished that she could stay here forever with him. She felt safe with him.

"We're here." Link said cheerfully. He helped her down.

Then Link told her everything...from the Temple of Time to all the other temples. She listened intently. Link couldn't take his eyes off of her. _She is so beautiful..._

"I didn't mean for everything to happen the way it did..."

"I am so sorry. I didn't know...I thought..." Malon looked away.

"It's not your fault. I would have thought the same in your position." Link smiled. "But now I'm back! I'm sorry I couldn't protect you from Ingo."

"You did...when I needed it the most. You promised to protect me...and you did just that." Malon smiled. _Oh, Din. He looks so handsome tonight..._

"Malon..." Link started to blush.

"What?" Malon seemed oblivious.

" Well, I wanted to...um, I wanted to tell you..." _C'mon, Link! Pull yourself together! Spit it out! Tell her!_

"Yes? What do you want to tell me?" Malon asked innocently.

"Um, I...lo-" He couldn't say it."You look nice tonight."

"Oh, thank you. You do too." Malon blushed. _For a second there I thought he was going to---_

Malon's thoughts were interrupted by Link's passionate kiss. He was kissing her? He was kissing her! It took a moment for Malon to register what was happening. She didn't pull away. she wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned into the kiss. They explored each other's mouth before Malon pulled abruptly away from him.

Link looked away." I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that. Sorry."

Malon kissed him again. "Don't be. Did anyone ever tell you that you are a good kisser?"

"Um, no." He burst into laughter. Malon joined him, laughing just as hard.

"I should get back to the ranch...night, Link." Malon kissed him softly on the cheek.

"Good night, Malon." Link was still scolding himself for not telling her his true feelings all the way back to Kakariko Village.

**A/N: Review, PLEASE! The more reviews, the quicker I update! And to those who have reviewed...THANK YOU SO MUCH!**


	7. Chapter 7: The Calm before the Storm

**A/N: I appreciate all the reviewsI have received! I'm so glad that people actually like what I write! Remember...good things come to those who wait!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda or any fictional characters.**

**Chapter 7: The Calm Before the Storm**

Malon tried to get some work done...but all she could think of was Link. Why had he kissed her? Did he have more feelings for her than she had thought. Malon had always liked Link, sometimes even more than a friend. The wind blew Malon's hair gently into her face. She pushed her hair behind her ears. Did she have more feelings for Link?

Malon picked up another bucket of fresh milk and carried it inside the barn. She hummed her mother's song to herself. She felt like she was floating. Is this what love feels like?

"Miss Malon? Someone is here to see you." Ingo said from outside of the old barn.

"Coming!" Malon said as she picked up her skirt and ran outside. "Link!"

"Hi, Mal- oomph!" Malon tackled him to the ground. "Good to see you too."

"Sorry." They both burst into laughter. Malon got up and helped Link back to his feet. "What are you doing here? I thought you had to go to the Gerudo Fortress."

"I did. Then I went to the Spirit Temple...see?" He held out his hand...enclosed in it was a beautiful golden medallion.

"Doesn't that make..." Malon started to say.

"Yup...six. I have all of them now! That means that I can finally enter Ganon's castle...and kill that beast of a man." Link said as he stared at the setting sun.

"You are going to fight Ganondorf! But Link..."

"Don't worry. The sages said I should be just fine. Which reminds me...I have to go meet Sheik at the Temple of Time."

"You aren't staying?" Malon said, disappointed.

"I stopped by to say goodbye. Malon, don't look at me like that. I have to do this. I am the only one who can stop Ganondorf."

Malon was terrified for Link. She couldn't lose him. It was at that moment when she realized that she did, indeed, love the Hero of Time. She had to tell him...it could be too late if she waited. Her palms started to sweat. She grabbed Link's arm, as he started to leave.

"Wait."

"Yes?" Link looked at her with his beautiful blue eyes.

"I don't want you to go. I can't lose you, Link." Malon's voice was filled with emotion.

"Nothing is gonna happen to me. I'll be fine, don't worry."

"We could go now, leave everything. While we still have time! I could gather my stuff and we could..."

"Run away? Malon...you know that I don't have a choice in the matter. I didn't choose this fate. Destiny...this is my destiny." Link pulled Malon close to him.

"You are more precious to me than you know. Because the truth is that I..." Malon was about to tell Link her feelings when a small goron rolled rapidly up to him.

"Mr. Hero! You have to hurry! My dad said that Ganondorf is growing more strong by the second! He is going to attack the Goron City because we disobeyed him! Please...you have to hurry!" The little goron was shaking with terror and worry.

"It's okay, Link. I'll be right there." Link turned to face Malon who was stepping back.

"I know, Link. You have to go." Malon turned to hide her tears.

Link wrapped his arms around her and whispered into her ear, "I promise...I'll come back for you. I promise." Then he kissed her on the cheek and climbed onto Epona.

"May the Godesses protect you," She said softly, before adding, " Fairy Boy."

Link simply nodded before turning Epona and galloping away towards Ganon's castle. A dark cloud covered the castle, which made Malon fear even more for Link's life. Link was strong...but Ganondorf was immensely powerful.

"I love you...like I have never loved anyone else. I hope you know that in your heart, Link," Malon said to herself.

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter! The next one will probably be really long so yeah! Please review! The romance and fire between Malon and Link will definitely heat up in the following chapters! The kissing scenes will be a lot more graphic as well, for those who like that kind of stuff! **


	8. Chapter 8: Godesses and Fate

**A/N: So sorry that I haven't updated in so long! I started some other stories! I promise it won't take me this long to update again.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda.**

**Chapter 8: Godesses and fate**

"Link! Wake up, Link!" Zelda screamed from on the other side of the fire that had egulfed the arena.

The young green clothed boy continued to lie unconcious near the edge of the arena. The only sound that could be heard was Zelda screaming and Ganon's harsh laughter. The ground shook with every step the monster took toward Link. The fire reflecting off of his gigantic swords that he helf fiercely. Zelda's heart was full of panic. Not for Link's safety...but for the safety of all Hyrule. If Link couldn't defeat Ganon...Hyrule would plunge into endless darkness.

"Damn it, Link! Get up!" Zelda picked up a small rock and hurled it at him. It hit him smack in the head. Amazingly, it was all that he needed to wake up.

"What the-" Link rolled out of the way just as Ganon swung one of his swords toward Link. "That is _not_ the first thing you want to see when you wake up!"

Link struggled to get to his feet, but every time he managed to stand up...Ganon would hit the ground sending him hurtling to the rough ground again. Lightning crackled above the fight, as fire flared around the two. Ganon continued to get closer and closer to the Hero of Time.

"I am too powerful! Even for the pathetic Hero of Time!" Ganon spat.

"The bigger they are, the harder they fall," Link said calmly as he dodged another fatal blow.

Link finally was able to have the oppurtunity to draw his Megaton Hammer out. He dodged another blow and slid under the immortal beast. Then he struck Ganon's backside with a the huge hammer. Ganon screeched in pain, as he collapsed to the ground. Link casually swung his hammer in a small ark before smashing it down onto Ganon again. The fire seemed to subside. Zelda threw Link his sword. As he grasped the Master Sword in his hand, a burst of strength seemed to engulf him. He ran over to Ganon and began his final assault against the King of Evil.

"Link, move!" Link had barely gotten out of the way when Zelda shot a huge beam of light engulfing the monster. "Now! Finish him, Link!"

Before Link finished the final blow, he could see the fear and anger in Ganon's eyes. Then he plunged his word into the center of his head.

"That is what you get for calling me pathetic! Who's pathetic now, huh! Hah!" Link yelled triumphantly as he began walking away.

With Ganon's dying breath he managed to pull his sword up and slash at the Hero of Time one final time. Shock registered on Link's face as he collapsed to the ground in a pool of blood.

"Sages now!" Zelda said as sparkling lights began to form around Ganon. Then the King of Evil was gone. Locked in the sacred Realm...for the time being.

Link remained motionless on the ground. A deep gash was on his back. Zelda ran over to him...he was pale and cold. His eyes were empty and emotionless. His breathing was labored. He was dying and Zelda couldn't do anything to help him.

"Zel?" Link managed to say.

"Link, stay with me. Don't give up." Zelda whistled for Epona who galloped over immediately. She helped Link up, before getting on herself.

"It...it is too...late. I...I messed up. Sorry," Link said through raggad breaths.

"You saved Hyrule, Link. You truly _are_ the Hero of Time." Link's blood covered the both of them now. Zelda manged to get Epona to go faster than possible thanks to her sage powers. Time was running out for the Hero of Time.

"I can't...see. Why...can't I see?" That wasn't a good sign. It meant he was losing too much blood. His heart rate was slowing too, that would explain the loss of sight.

"Sshhh. Don't worry, Link. All I want you to do is stay awake..." Zelda said softly.

"Alright, your...majesty," he said smiling.

His eyelids began to close. Zelda started to panic. "Link! No! Do not give up! I am ordering you to stay alive!"

"So...tired," Link moaned with every sudden jerk or movement the horse made.

The pain was now becoming overwhelming and Link didn't know how much longer he could endure this torture. But he would try to stay awake and alive for as long as he possibly could. For Malon. He hadn't told her the truth before he had left. There had been plenty of times back on the ranch where he could have told her. He hadn't though. That thought alone gave him the strength to keep going. He had to tell her...even if it killed him.

"Take me...to the ranch," Link said vehemently.

"Ok, Link. Maybe they can help you," Zelda said as she brushed his hair out of his face.

They arrived at the ranch soon after. Zelda screamed for help as Malon rushed outside. It didn't take her long to figure out what had happened. Rain beat down upon them as they rushed to get Link to the house. Zelda watched as the small red haired girl showed so much strength even though she was deathly afraid.

"Link, hold on." Malon began to clean the wound which was still bleeding profusely.

"Malon...need to tell...you something..." Link said softly.

"Sshhh, Link. What you need to do is rest..."

"No...you have to know..."

"Alright, Link."

"I never told you...you mean...so much to me. More...than you know." Zelda stood behind Malon as she continued to mend and heal Link. She backed up even farther into the shadows. "Loved you...from the moment I met you. Thought you...were a dream. Was...too shy to...tell you."

More tears welled up in Malon's eyes. "Oh, Link. I...I love you too."

Link's eyes seemed to light up for a brief moment. "Well, then...then I am glad. I had...to tell you. Sorry...it took this long. I...will always...love...love..."

Link tried to get out the last word but his breath suddenly escaped him and he could no longer keep his eyes open. His heart began to slow until it was almost not beating at all.

"No! You can't die! You can't Link! I will never forgive you if you do! Please..." Malon's voice was barely a measurable whisper.

Malon could do nothing now but pray to the godesses. Pray that they don't take the only man she had...and will ever love, away from her...

**A/N dodges things that readers are throwing at her I'm so sorry thatI had to end it like this! I'll update soon...that is if I get enough reviews! hehehe...**


	9. Chapter 9: The Bonuses of Love

**A/N: Hope you like this chapter! I enjoyed writing it. A word of warning: if you like Princess Zelda than you might not want to read this chapter. If you despise her (like I do) than you will absolutely adore this chapter!**

**Disclaimer:I do not own The Legend of Zelda.**

**Chapter 9: The Bonuses of Love**

Zelda remained in the shadows as she watched Link profess his love for Malon. She noticed how his breathing had began to slow down. He was dying. Her thoughts were more of jealousy than of worry. _I should be the one holding Link as he lie there dying! Not some poor farm girl! I am beautiful and rich...and a sage to top it all off! And he chooses a pathetic ranch girl! Doesn't he know how the stories go? The hero always ends up with the beautiful princess!_

Zelda continued to sulk while Malon refused to give up on Link. She brought more water to clean the wound as her father brought more bandages. The girl was determined not to let him die. _Like she even cares about him! She only likes him because he is the Hero of Time! What a little wench!_ Zelda's anger turned to raw fury as she continued to mull over the thought of Link choosing Malon over her. After she had saved him and brought him here when he had asked! _What an ungrateful--_

"Princess, can you please fetch some more blankets and wood for the fire?" Malon asked quietly.

This angered Zelda even more. She wasn't some slave that did lowly jobs such as this! She was princess of Hyrule after all! "Alright. Where are the blankets?"

"In the small closet downstairs...and please hurry. Link is growing worse by the second." Malon then turned her attention back to Link whom had began shivering ferociously. "Hold on, Fairy Boy. Hold on..."

Zelda took her time getting the blankets and wood. There was really no point to all this nonsense. He was going to die anyway, no matter what. _I say put him out of his misery._ She was shocked for a moment at her own thoughts but then realized why she had thought them. _If he was going to choose Malon over me...he might as well be dead. Because if he had...he would be dead in my eyes._

"Thank you," Malon said as she took the blankets from Zelda and wrapped them tightly around Link.

"Malon...I'm so tired...and cold. Can't stay awake..." Link began.

"Link, you have to fight it! Don't go to sleep!" Malon said vehemently as she finished wrapping the wound up. There was nothing else she could do now. A small tear fell down the side of her cheek.

"Don't...cry," Link whispered.

"I can't help it. I'm not brave like you, Link," she said dejectedly.

"Yes...you are. You think...I was brave? I was terrified...this...whole time. Look at...where you...are. At what...you are...doing. You are braver...than anyone I've ever met. I couldn't...ask for...anything else. You have given me...more than I could've...dreamed for." Link smiled. "I...love you."

More tears began running down Malon's face. Link wrapped his hand around hers. He was so cold...Malon leaned closer towards him. Close enough until they were kissing again. His mouth was warm and she never wanted to pull back. She leaned deeper into the kiss. Even though he was weak...he was still a damn good kisser.

Zelda looked away in disgust. _Would he just die already? I have things to do...places to be...and these two together are making me sick._

Malon placed her hands on the side of his face and kissed him more passionately than before. He tasted so good. Her thoughts continually drifting to things she could not speak of. Just the thought of things that...intimate...made her blush. She finally pulled away as her father entered the room again.

Talon placed his hand on Link's forehead. "His fever is gone!" Then she checked his heart rate. "His heart is regaining its normal speed! It...it's a miracle, Malon! I think he is going to live!"

_I think I'm going to be sick. After all that! There is no possible way he could have survived..._Zelda thought to herself angrily.

"Thank the godesses! Thank the godesses..." Malon breathed.

"We should watch him closely for the next few hours just to make sure he stays alright and until he regains some of his strength back," Talon said before he turned and headed downstairs.

"I agree. I believe I will escort him to Kakariko village and into a more...accomadating...facility," Zelda said solemnly.

"I really don't think that we should move him right now..."

"Oh, don't be ridiculous. He is fine...your father said so," Zelda quipped.

"Surely he can stay with us for a few more days..." Malon persisted, slightly irritated.

"He needs the best medical help that money can afford. It doesn't look as if you have the money needed at the moment so I'll gladly..."

Malon suddenly figured out what was going on. "We may not have the most luxurious home or supplies but we manage just fine. Link is in my care right now...and he stays here."

"Nonsense! I am the Princess and in being the princess I command that you release him into my care!" Zelda was angry and didn't even bother to hide it.

Malon knew she shouldn't talk back to the princess but she wasn't about to let her win this arguement. "I do not mean to be insubortinate but I will not let you endanger Link due to your jealous over reactions."

Zelda gasped over what the girl had just said. "How dare you say something like that! Do you not know who I am!"

"Yes, I know who you are are. Some stuck up, snobby, pretentious princess! And I thought the Princess of Hyrule was compassionate...ha!" Malon just couldn't keep her mouth shut. "He is staying with me!"

"He is coming with me!"

"Staying!"

"Coming!"

"Staying!"

"Coming!"

"Hey...um, I'm right here. Don't I have a say in...this?" Link piped in.

Both women turned and shot him a cold stare.

"Guess not," Link murmured quietly.

"Get out of my house!" Malon yelled.

"Happily! I could not bear to spend another minute in this dump! You can keep your little Hero! He is worthless anyways! You will regret this...you will regret it." And with that the Princess of Destiny stomped off.

"Ouch. Worthless?" Link said pretending to be hurt by the words.

"You are not worthless. Besides...anyone who can kiss _that_ good is definetly _not _worthless," Malon joked with a smile.

"Ok, good. Um, Malon?" Link asked.

"Yes, Link?"

"Can I go to sleep now?" He asked softly.

"Yes...yes you can," Malon giggled.

"Good..." Shortly after, the Hero of Time fell into a deep sleep.

**A/N: Review PLEASE! More Zelda bashing in later chapters(hopefully). Sorry to those who like Zelda...but I just feel like this is how she is...if you have any advice on my romance scenes PLEASE tell me...cause i'm having some difficulty with them. Ok, thanks to those who have been loyal and have read this far! You all are awesome!**


	10. Chapter 10: Forever is never long

**A/N: I am sooooo sorry for taking so long to update! Please forgive me, I've been real busy. But enough with the excuses. Here is the next chapter, hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor ever will, own the Legend of Zelda series.**

**Chapter 10: Forever Never Seems Like Long Enough**

Link awoke to the sound of birds chirping and horses neighing. He rolled to his side, amazed that he could move at all. Be it the will of the Godesses, the Triforce on his hand, or something else. He was alive. That was all that mattered. He was alive and still able to help the world. Maybe not at the moment...but eventually.

But he did know why he was alive. It was because of Malon. Malon had saved him. When she had kissed him he felt a renewed energy flow into him. It was like an extremely hot fire...that didn't burn; an ice cold river that didn't make him cold. He turned his head and stared at the beautiful woman slumped in a chair next to his bed. Her ravishing red hair flowed down and around her face, like a small sillouette. She was the image of perfection.

And he loved her. Not for how she had grown into a beautiful woman...but because she had grown into a beautful woman with a strong, courageous and loving heart. One that was only capable of giving instead of recieving. Malon moved slightly. Link stopped moving and tried to lie as still as possible, he didn't want to wake her. She needed the rest after all that she had done the previous night.

Malon moved again. That chair obviously was not very comfortable, and Malon was starting to feel the affects. She yawned and then opened her eyes slightly. She closed them again...then reopened them when she realized where she was and what she had been doing. She looked to Link who managed to give her a loving smile.

"Hey, Fairy Boy. Good to see you awake," Malon said as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

"Yeah, thanks about--for last night," Link said softly.

" Do you remember what happened?" Malon asked hesitantly, as if she was unsure of what to do or say.

_She thinks that I said what I said only because I was near death! Tell her, Link! Tell her again!_ Link argued with himself. He had already told her the truth, why was he so afraid to say it again?

Malon looked at him expectantly. _I bet he doesn't remember a thing. I bet he doesn't remember how I helped him get warm, how I made sure he stayed awake...how we kissed...how he said that he..._

"Malon?" Link's voice shook Malon out of her thoughts. "I...I don't remember much, to be honest."

Malon looked as if she was about to cry. _Great going, Link! Why didn't I just tell her? To be honest my butt, I completely lied to her just then._

"Oh...well, you're doing a lot better. Zelda brought you here and we managed to stop the blood loss and you made a remarkable recovery." Malon looked away.

"Um, yeah. Thanks." Link looked at Malon who was now staring at the wall. "You alright?"

"Huh? Oh yes, I'm fine." There was just a hint of sarcasm in her voice. Almost not even detectable. But Link knew it was there. Link knew it was there because _he_ had put it there.

Link sat up, wincing slightly from the pain. He was healed, but still immensely sore. Malon saw him trying to get up and immediately snapped back into her usual self.

"Oh no, Mr. Hero Of Time. You aren't going anywhere. Not unil you're fully rested," Malon reprimanded him like a small child.

"What about you? It's obvious by the way yours eyes look that you didn't get hardly any sleep last night," Link said grinning victoriously.

"I wasn't near death," she shot back.

"Near death is a vast exaggeration," Link countered.

Malon shot him a cold look. "Excuse me? Exaggeration?"

"Yup," Link said simply.

"No, you're mistaken."

"Oh really?" Link leaned closer to her.

"Yes. You were bleeding terribly and cold as an icecube. You're lucky that I was here to help you. You were also delusional..." She said.

"Delusional how?" Link was egging her on.

"Why you were rambling on about..." Malon finally figured out where this was leading. _He did remember! He remembers it all! Well, if that's how he's going to play it than bring it on._

"On about what?" Link asked innocently.

"Why, you said some of the most hilarious things." She paused as if recalling his exact words. "Something along the lines of that you loved Zelda and that you wanted to marry her and become king of Hyrule."

Link looked shocked for a moment. His mouth hanging wide open; he didn't remember any of this.

"Oh yes. But that isn't the funniest part. You see, apparently Zelda had the same feelings for you and she took your offer as a proposal."

Link nearly choked on his own spittle. He started to doubt himself and wonder if he really _did _say any of those things. _Godesses, I hope not. There is no way that I'd be able to get out of that one._

"Are you sure...that I said any of that?" Link questioned.

"Positive. You two are to be married in...let's see..." She raised her finger to her chin and tapped it gently. "I believe in a couple of days."

This time Link did choke. He sat straight up and fell out of the bed altogether. Malon rushed to his side immediately.

"Oh, Link. I'm sorry, I was just kidding!" she apologized sincerely.

"Oh yeah. A joke. Of course." He forced a fake laugh out. "So was there anything that I really did say that was important?"

"No...nothing, nothing at all," she replied curtly. "I'm going to go see how breakfast is coming along."

Malon rushed out the door. Link managed to stand up. He paced slowly, not to mention carefully, around the room. A bunch of thoughts running through his mind. _I have to tell her...it's not that difficult. Malon, I love you. See? Not hard._

Link wiped a bead of perspiration off his brow. He continued to pace nervously. _C'mon, Link. Be a man. Tell Malon how you feel. Tell her..._

"Malon, I love you." He walked a couple more steps. "Malon...I love you." A couple more steps... "Malon,you need to know that...I love you." He kept repeating it as if he was testing or tasting it. He shook his head, frusterated. "I can do this...I can do this."

-----

Malon stirred the soup slowly. She lifted the spoon up to her mouth a took a small sip. Perfect. It was ready to be eaten. The soup was fit for a king...or a Hero of Time. She hesitated before bringing the soup upstairs. It was becoming more and more difficult for her to keep her cool when she was around him. They had always been good friends...but now?

Malon shook her head and forced herself up the stairs. As she approached, she heard the muffled sound of talking and sighing. She curiously opened the door a crack and peeked through. Link was up and about pacing nervously. Shaking his head again and again.

It was then that Malon heard it.

"Malon, I love you." Link walked a couple more feet.

Malon nearly fell over. He did love her and it wasn't that he was just delusional! Before she could move, Link was already through the door. He was holding her gently.

"Sorry...um, I didn't mean to scare you. Nervous habit." He stared at the ground unable to look her in the eyes. "How much of that did you hear?"

Malon leaned close to him and laid her head on his shoulder. "I love you too," she whispered into his ear.

Link never felt so relieved. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her tighter to him. "I love you and I will, now and forever."

Malon smiled to herself and simply nodded. It was the perfect moment for the perfect new couple...but forever wouldn't be long enough.

There was suddenly a banging on the door and soldiers burst through. The tallest one spoke first.

"We have orders for Malon Lon's arrest." Link pulled her behind him.

"For what crime?" He said angrily.

"Negligence, attempted murder, and disobeying a direct order bu a member of the royal family," The soldier said matching Link's firm tone.

"This is ridiculous! You have no proof of any such activities!" Link shouted.

"We do and she needs to come with us immediately. If she refuses..." The soldier smiled. "She will be taken by force."

Link stepped menacingly forward. "You will do no such thing. You will not lay a hand..."

Malon stepped around Link, touching his hand gently and reasuringly. "I will come with you. There is no need for violence. There has been enough for a century."

The soldier nodded and grabbed Malon, securing handcuffs on her. Link was about to argue but Malon shook her head.

"Link, I love you. Everything will be alright." Link gritted his teeth together at an attempt to not choke the soldier to death. Malon was right. Violence wouldn't solve anything right now.

"I'll talk to Zelda about this." Link turned to the soldier. "I'm certain the princess would have room enough in her hectic schedule to talk to the Hero of Time."

**A/N: Sorry for all the Zelda bashing in the previous chapter. I'm pretty sure that Zelda's in for it now. Hehehe...but all is not what it seems in the land of Hyrule...**


	11. Chapter 11: The Plan Begins to Unfold

**A/N: Sorry that it took so long to update! I have been pretty busy with a bunch of my other fanfics! Anyway, thanks to those who are reading and reviewing this story! I appreciate all the reviews, they make me so very happy! There is an explanation to Zelda's behavior but you'll just have to wait and see what that is!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda.**

**Chapter 11: The Plan Begins to Unfold**

Link strode purposefully into the main hall and passed several more guards. They didn't even spare him a second glance as he entered the Main Foyer. In fact, the guards at the entrance had just waved him in when he had arrived...it was as if Zelda was expecting him. Link flinched. Just thinking about her made his blood boil. What right did she have to put Malon in a cold dungeon? Perhaps it was just a misunderstanding on the guards part. Maybe Zelda didn't really want Malon to be arrested. Then again, Zelda wasn't the sweet young princess she used to be. She had changed, and not for the better.

Link burst through the large oak doors into the Throne Room. Zelda sat on the large throne in the middle of the room. Staring at him with a warm gaze. He returned it with a cold, icy glare. The Hero of Time walked angrily up to the Princess of Destiny and then stood defiantly before her. As was custom, he was supposed to bow...but there was no way he would bow to her considering the circumstances of his visit.

"Ahhh, Link. What a pleasant surprise!" Zelda said joyfully. "What can I do for you?"

"Tell me why you ordered Malon to be arrested. Now." Link tried to remain cool but it was hard when he continued to think about an innocent girl sitting in a cold, damp castle dungeon.

"Oh, that." Zelda threw her hand nonchalantly to the side. "Don't worry, that can be taken care of quickly."

"Why did you do it in the first place?" Link exhaled.

"Why? Why is not important," Zelda sat straight, "It is the how, my dear Hero of Time."

"What do you mean how? I want some answers, Zelda. Not some more cryptic words. I want Malon out of that dungeon immediately."

"Come now, Link. That is no way to talk to a princess," Zelda chided as she shook her finger at him.

Link rolled his eyes. "What kind of princess rules her kingdom unjustly and unfairly? Punishing those who deserve reward, not punishment."

"You sting me with your words, Link!" Zelda pretended to look hurt and wounded. "If you must know, Malon is being put on trial right now-"

"What! Why? For what?" Link yelled.

"For attempted murder, disobeying orders...the list goes on. Shall I continue?" Zelda said.

"That is unbelievable! You can't do that! She's innocent and you and I both know it!" Link said, astounded.

"Ah, therein lies the problem. You are correct: only you and I know about it. Who are they going to believe? A princess or a forest boy?" Zelda smiled triumphantly.

"Forest boy? It seems to me that you have forgotten that I am the one who saved your sorry hide on more than one occasion!" Link countered.

"I am certain that I have no idea what you are talking about..." Zelda looked to the side with an innocent smile plastered on her face. A smile that Link wanted to whack off her smug face.

"I see. So that's how it's going to be." Link crossed his arms. "It is such a shame."

Zelda looked curiously at him. "What? What are you talking about?"

"Oh, nothing." Link said.

"What is it, Link! Tell me!" Link could see how much it bothered her to not know what the Hero was thinking.

"I'm sure it isn't anything to concern yourself with."

"Damn it, Link! Tell me!" Zelda screamed at him.

"First, let Malon go," Link ordered. It was worth a try.

Zelda regained her posture as a guard entered the room and ran up to her, handing her a note. A smile spread on her face as she read it. Link suddenly had a very bad feeling about what that note said.

"What is it, Zel?" Link asked, unable to hide his curiousity.

"It would seem that Malon's trial has ended," Zelda rolled up the note, "She's been condemned to death."

Link felt as if the walls were closing in. Death? How could a court rule that sentence? Malon was innocent! He took a step back, he felt like he was going to be sick. He regained his position in front of Zelda and took a menacing step forward. Zelda crossed her arms, obviously not concerned with the young man.

"Where is she now?"

"Hard to say," Zelda stated.

"Where is she, Zelda?!" Link yelled.

"You know that you have such a temper, Link." Link looked into Zelda's eyes and noticed something was definetely different about the princess. "But there is one way to save her..."

"What?" Link asked quickly.

"Substitution," She said simply. "You can take Malon's place and be executed instead of her. That is the only way."

Link looked to her then to the floor. His mind was made up the moment she told him that there was a way to save her. He would do anything for her. He would even sacrifice his life to keep her safe.

"Well, Hero of Time? What is it going to be? Let Malon die for a crime that she didn't do...or are you going to be a man and take her place?" Zelda said.

Unknowingly, Zelda had let something slip. "You know that she didn't do it! This was your plan the whole time, wasn't it?"

"Silence. I will hear no more of your lies, traitor." Zelda motioned to the guards. "Take him out of my sight, I'm done listening to his lies-"

"I'll do it," Link said at last.

Zelda motioned for the guards again. "Good. Guards, release the farm girl and arrest this forest boy. He will be executed, take him now."

The guards grabbed Link easily and began to take him to the execution chambers. Link put up no fight and went peacefully. This was the only way to save Malon. He loved her and this was the only way to save her. Shortly after being escorted out, he was thrown into a smelly, damp cage. He was about to stand up when he felt a pair of arms wrap around his neck.

"Oh, Link!" Malon squealed. "What happened? Why are you here?"

"Zelda refused to listen to reason. She seems determined to kill you..." Link looked away. "But that's not important now, you are going to be released."

"Good because I was getting sick of this place...Zelda really doesn't have good taste in interior designing." Malon said with a forced smile.

"I love you, Malon. You know that, right?" Link said softly.

"Yes, of course I know! I love you too. I'm glad that this will soon be over." That was when Malon noticed Link's shackled wrists. "Link-"

"Malon, please understand...this is the only way to save you-" Link avoided Malon's worried gaze.

"What are you planning on doing?" Malon said softly and with uncertainty.

"I'm...I'm taking your place." Links said.

Malon gasped. "No, Link! You can't..."

"There would be no reason to live if you weren't by my side." Link looked up at her.

"No, Link, no. You can't do this." Malon cried. They finally knew the extent of one another's feelings and now it was all going to be taken away? The very thought of losing Link sent her mind reeling and shattered her heart.

Link forced her to look at him. "I love you. I love you more then anything and I want you to know that before I-"

"I can't watch you die." Malon turned away, her red hair hanging over her face, hiding the tears that were streaming down it. She wanted to be strong, for Link, but couldn't find the strength within herself at the moment. "When you were brought to my house in critical condition, my heart was shattered. I thought that you were going to...and then you lived and for once in my life, Link, I was happy. Truly happy; happy and in love." Malon's voice trailed off.

"Forgive me, Malon. It has to be done. I wish there was another option but...there isn't." Link smiled at her reasurringly. "Don't worry about me, just make sure that you stay as far from Hyrule as you can, maybe go to Termina or somewhere safe away from here. Zelda is different, I don't know how to explain it...but she's not Zelda anymore. There is a...darkness...in her."

Suddenly guards entered the cell and grabbed Link roughly. Others grabbed Malon by the collar.

"Time to die, boy." The tallest guard looked to Malon. "Lucky for you, Zelda has permitted that you watch his execution."

Malon's eyes were blurred with the tears she was keeping welled up inside of her. Link reached for her hand and gave it a quick squeeze.

"I love you, Link. Forever," Malon said softly. Link merely nodded as he was dragged off.

**A/N: Review please! The more reviews, the longer and better chapters become!**


	12. Chapter 12: A Difficult Order

**A/N: Sorry that it took so long to update! I'm glad that people like this story! Your reviews mean so much to me! Please continue reading and reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Legend of Zelda.**

**Chapter 12: A Difficult Order**

The wind blew crisply as the guards dragged their prisoner to the top of the massive fortress. The clouds gathered menacingly above, threatening to pour rain. Time seemed to be moving at an incredibly slow pace, as if biding the time that Link had left to live. The sun had disappeared hours ago, about the same time that Link had fallen into Zelda's trap.

Link's head drooped from lack of sleep. He had figured that Zelda was going to execute him quickly, but instead she had had him tortured for several hours, add onto that the lack of sleep and food...and you get the perfect combination for a fatigued Hero of Time. Link could barely keep his eyes open. He had endured worse on his journey and this certainly wasn't the worst beating that he had ever recieved, but for some reason he was in a worse state then he could ever remember.

A light layer of rain began to fall from the angry sky. Malon watched as they dragged Link's bruised and broken body up the steps and towards the top of tall tower. She stood by helplessly, there wasn't a thing that she could do...and yet she couldn't help thinking that there had to be a way to save him. _It's my fault...Link is going to die because of me._ Her thoughts consisted mainly of the guilt she felt for having basically brought this fate to Link.

Zelda stood in front of the execution block, robed in black. Finally, the revenge would be exacted and she would be freed from her mental prison. She looked away from the approaching guards and the prisoner that they held. _This is right and you know it._ She pushed down her conscience and regained her posture. _He's your friend...you can't do this._ Thoughts continued to drift back to what she should be doing. If she had told Link what was really going on...then maybe this situation could've been resolved or avoided. But it was too late now...there was no going back after this. Link would die and she would be free. He would pay _her_ price.

The guards approached the block and Zelda stepped forward. "Link, you are condemned for death due to your crimes against the crown."

Link mustered up enough strength to give Zelda a disgusted look. "Zelda, you can't do this-"

"That is where you are wrong, Forest Boy. I can and intend to exact the _justice_ that needs to be carried out," Zelda hissed.

"How?" Link questioned.

"How what?" Zelda answered. "How are you going to die? How painful will it be? How-"

"How are you going to be able to live with yourself knowing that you killed an innocent man and threatened an innocent woman?" Link stated boldly.

Zelda looked away, trying desperately to think of a comeback. He was right and she knew it. "You are not innocent. You have killed many people and creatures...I would say that is murder, Link."

Link shook his head weakly. "That is such a lie, Zel. It is a lie and you know it. My motives were true and--"

"Enough! I will hear no more!" She waved her hand, motioning for the guards. "It is time."

Unknown to anyone else, a figure was silently standing within the safety of the shadows. Zelda turned her head and looked towards the area where the figure was. She had the feeling that she was being watched, but by who? She didn't know if she was imagining things or if there really was someone watching her sentence of the innocent man.

Link's head was pushed roughly to the wooden block. He could see the dark red color already on the block and knew immediately that it was blood. Knowing that his blood was soon going to be joining that sickening collection. He felt like he was going to be sick. From the corner of his eye he spotted Malon standing near the wall of the castle. What would happen to her once he was gone? He hoped that she would be safe and that Zelda would leave her alone. But in the pit of his stomach, he knew otherwise. He knew that Malon was in grave danger...and he wouldn't be there to protect her. That frightened him more than death.

Malon stood as stiff as stone as she watched the guards force Link to the ground and onto the block. She wanted to scream, but her voice had worn out long ago. She wanted to weep, yet she had shed too many tears already and had no more. This wasn't the way it was supposed to go...Link wasn't supposed to die! She gripped her hands tightly together, fighting the urge to run away. She wouldn't, couldn'tt, watch Link die. Not here, not like this.

Her red hair blew around her face more rapidly and wildly as the wind began to pick up speed, the rain began to pour harder. The clouds grew darker and the temperature became colder. Link looked at her and she gave him a pitying look. He returned the look with a weak smile. In that smile held every hope and fear Malon had ever had. It brought back so many memories...both good and bad.

_(Pre Temple of Time)_

_Malon ran faster and she heard the approaching footsteps. They continued to grow louder and louder. She ran faster using all her agility to dodge the trees in her way. Then out of nowhere she was tackled to the ground by a green blur._

_"You're it!" yelled the green clothed boy._

_"That was not fair! You are way faster than me, Fairy Boy!" Malon said back._

_"Practice makes perfect." He flashed her a charming smile and then ran off into the woods._

_"You can run, but you can't hide!" Malon yelled into the forest as she took off after Link._

_Dodging more trees she finally arrived at an open area, in the center was a small lake. She was careful to avoid it since she wasn't a very good swimmer. But before she knew it Link was charging past her, full speed. She lunged to get him but tripped and went tumbling into the water. Flailing, she tried desperately to escape her watery trap. Link noticed she had fallen in and immediately jumped in after her. She went under the water and Link dove down and grabbed onto her collar, barely being able to pull both him and her back to the surface._

_He dragged them both out of the cold water and Malon spat water out of her mouth. Link looked apologetically at her. He felt guilty for her nearly drowning in that small lake._

_"Are you alright, Malon?" He asked quietly._

_"Yeah...yeah I'm fine." She smiled at him softly._

_"I'm sorry, Mal. It was my fault that you fell in the water. I shoulda been more careful," he said, glancing downward guiltily.._

_"It's fine, Fairy Boy. It's my fault, I should have been watching where I was going...er, lunging." Malon coughed a bit more._

_"But it was my idea to play in the forest," Link said, angry at himself for putting Malon in danger. "I'm just so used to the danger that I didn't think about how you would handle it-"_

_"Are you saying that I can't handle myself?" Malon pretended to be angry._

_"Um...no! What I was trying to say was...I didn't mean that you...because I'm sure that you can..." Malon giggled at Link's flusteration._

_"I'm just kidding, Fairy Boy." She giggled again and Link smiled. "I'm just glad that you're here. Because I know you'll always be able to save me when I need it."_

_Link scooted closer to Malon. "I'll always protect you, Malon. I will always be there for you when you need me. Always."_

Thinking of the memories made Malon feel even more terrible. Of course Link could protect her...but who was going to protect Link? A large guard dressed in black approached Link, in his hand was a large axe. Malon's hand instantly flew to her mouth. This was it. She couldn't watch, but she couldn't bring herself to look away. Link looked ahead, the same determined expression that he usually had. A few tears escaped from Malon's eyes. He wasn't afraid...he was going to be executed and he wasn't afraid. He truly did love her. And in that moment, Malon knew she wasn't afraid either.

She ran up to Link and wrapped her arms around him. "Link...I love you."

Link looked shocked. "Malon, you shouldn't be here. You will get hurt."

"I don't care, Link. I just want to be with you. You said that you couldn't live without me by your side...well, Link, I can't live without you by my side," Malon poured her heart out.

"I love you too, Malon. Always have." A small tear escaped from the Hero of Time's eye. "Always will."

The guards watched in silence. They were more surprised than angry. Zelda stood, amazed by the tenacity of the young woman. Now what was she going to do? Could she really condemn him now, after seeing such an act of love? She looked at the two and knew that they truly loved each other...and just like that, the darkness that had binded her shattered, and it was as if the scales of night fell from her eyes, and she saw that what she was doing was wrong. It would help no one; it would not save Hyrule.

"I...I thought that I could order this. But I...I just...can't." Zelda stuttered. "Release them, release them both."

Both guards happily released the two prisoners. Both Link and Malon embraced each other roughly. Zelda sank into the shadows and snuck out of sight and back into her room.

"Thank Din!" Malon said, relieved.

"For you." Link finished with a smile.

**A/N: I believe I will be wrapping this story up soon so we will finally see what happens with everyone! Oh, and I would NEVER kill Link. LOL.**


	13. Chapter 13: Fearful Prices

**A/N: This chapter is going to give you more insight into what's happening with Zelda...those with faint of heart might want to stop reading. Anyway: on to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Legend of Zelda...or Link...oh and that guy in the closet...yeah, just ignore him, he isn't Link. Really...he isn't. ;)**

**Chapter 13: Fearful Prices**

Zelda sank back into the shadows as she watched Malon and Link embrace passionately. Somewhere in Zelda's heart she knew deep down that she would never know that kind of happiness. She would never know what it felt like to have someone care for you and do anything to protect you. She would never know how it felt to feel someone's arms wrapped around her lovingly; she would never hear whispers of love or trust. Perhaps she would marry one day, but it would be for the sake of Hyrule...not because of love.

The walls of the castle seemed colder and more ominous as she slipped into a secret passageway. The way was lit by only a few torches hanging on the wall, casting fiery shadows to dance on the wall. In her hurry she stumbled slightly, forcing her to lean against the wall in assistance. Knowing what awaited her at the end of the hallway frightened her and she let out a small cry. Although her tears were numerous, all bottled up inside, she only let a few trickle down her face. Regaining her posture, she continued down the dark hall.

Reaching the end of the passageway, she hesitated slightly before entering the door. She savored her last bitter sweet moments of freedom before entering the room. All her decisions had led her to this point. There was no going back now, no second chances. She turned the knob slowly and opened the ancient door. Quietly she walked into the pitch black room. A feeling of dread came over her as she proudly walked further in.

Suddenly the door shut. Zelda whirled around to stair straight into the face of darkness. His eyes were but cold yellow specks that sank into his blackened face. His body remained in the darkness, as it would continue to do for centuries until the spell had fully worn off. He took a step toward her and she could feel her pulse quicken and her heart race. Several torches lit instantly with a snap of his fingers.

"Weakling," the voice whispered. Another snap and the flames went out.

Zelda looked around, alarmed. She began to back up, until she was fully against the wall. She glided her hands against the coarse stone of the castle walls. The walls provided no comfort at all for the sole reason that it remainded her that she was trapped. That this castle would be her death. That she would die at the hands of a murderer, a criminal.

"Betrayer," a voice whispered in her ear. She could feel his breath and it made her skin crawl. Never once did he take his eyes off of the princess.

Zelda turned to see where he was, but was only met with blinding pain as she was sent flying across the room. She brought her hand up to her head and felt a sticky liquid. Blood..._her_ blood. She knew he was staring at her, she could almost feel the weight of his murderous glare. She had disappointed him...and the price for failure was death, maybe even a fate worse than death.

"Coward." She turned toward the voice again, but it was once again silent.

Was this going to be the way she died? Murdered by a mysterious voice in the darkness? _No, I must not give up. I will not surrender. For if I do...it will cost the lives of hundreds, maybe more. I will take whatever he has to dish out. I will never let him hurt anyone...never again. I made a mistake...I will answer for it this time. No one will take my place or pay my price._

"Traitor." Zelda felt her neck begin to tighten and then she was raised above the ground, a taut fist holding her up.

She would take the beatings...she would endure the pain. The torches again flamed up and fear gripped her heart. Breathing became more and more difficult as he tightened his hold on her. His hands were cold and rough, just as was his heart. There would be no mercy shown to her from him.

"Did you really think that you could betray me and get away with it?" He made a tsking sound as he threw her to the ground ruthlessly. "I know that you are prepared to die...but that would be letting you off too easy. I have other things in mind for you, my _dear_ princess."

"Leave me..." Zelda tried to say as she struggled for more air.

"Now, now, now. That is no way to treat a _guest_. I thought you would have been more hospitable, being a princess and all," he smirked.

"I will not let you hurt them," Zelda stated bravely.

Her words might as well have fallen on deaf ears. "Tiny princess. You cannot stop me!"

Zelda stood up and gingerly held her side. "You will never get away with...this. Link will...stop you."

"Perhaps, we shall see." He turned his back to her and she lunged at him boldly, but it was a futile attempt as he quickly turned around and grabbed her pushing her to the ground and him on top of her. "Not a smart move. But I will say I do think it is much more _comfortable_ down here."

"Get...off...of me." Zelda squirmed under his weight, and knowing what was going to happen to her made her fight even more.

"The King of Theives takes orders from no one!" Ganondorf laughed as he began ripping off Zelda's dress, though even he was not prepared for the resistance that he was about to recieve.

**A/N: Pretty dark, I know. I bet you kinda feel bad for her now, huh?**


	14. Chapter 14: A Mistaken Promise

**A/N: I apologize for this update to take so long! I've been SO busy as of late...but now I'm back and dedicated and determined to finish this story! Thanks to all my loyal reviewers! Oh, and also, the rating of this story will remain T and will never go above that. I had some people who were worried about graphic stuff and the like, so no worries, everyone!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own a thing. Wish I did. But don't. **

**Chapter 14: A Mistaken Promise**

Never in her entire life had Princess Zelda been more frightened. It seemed as if her end was coming far too early for her taste. However, despite the little choice she had had in the matter, this situations was no one's fault but her own. Ganondorf was strong, too strong, and Zelda was too weak to resist aiding him when he had broken free of Sacred Realm of the Godesses. Why the sages had released him was beyond her comprehension, but now she was paying the ultimate price.

She could feel the hot stench of his rank breath against her skin, as his hold around her wrists tightened. Crying out, she brought both legs up and managed to tip them both over, slamming her head into his...giving her just enough time to stand up and grab a torch off the wall. Using the magic of the sages that she possessed, she managed to lite the torch...it would do little to ward off Ganondorf, but any amount of time she could buy before being brutally murdered would be welcome.

"So, you think to fight me, _little _Princess?" Ganondorf taunted her, standing up now.

"My mistakes are my own, and I shall see no one else suffer for them," Zelda replied bitterly. "It took me too long to figure that out."

Ganondorf snorted. "Gaining some sense, I see? A little too late, Princess Zelda. The powers that freed me are too strong, and soon...they will overtake all of Hyrule, including your precious Hero of Time."

Zelda's expression hardened. "I will not let you touch any of them. Hyrule is under my protection, and the protection of the Godesses. You will never get away with it."

It was then when Ganondorf let out a blood-curling laugh, one that sent shivers through Zelda's frail body. His eyes glowed a darkened red colour, glowing with inner dark power, a gift of dark magic from his people, the Gerudos--though one could scarcely say that he belonged to them anymore. The King of Thieves took a menacing step towards the defiant princess.

"That is where you are wrong, Princess," Ganondorf chuckled coldly. "The Godesses no longer have any say in what myself and the dark powers do. They are helpless beneath the might of approaching darkness that will soon spread across the land. They might as well be dead."

Zelda let out a small gasp. "You lie. The Godesses' power is impossible to overrule..."

"Think what you will; it will not matter in the end," Ganondorf said, his tone cold as ice. "But that is all beside the point. You have betrayed me, and now you will pay the ultimate price: your body first, your life second."

Darkness swarmed the room once again, putting out the flame on the torch Zelda was holding tightly. She swung it blindly at the darkness, but it was a futile attempt. Frigid laughter filled the expanse of silence that had consumed the room. Zelda's breathing quickened as she tried to think of a way to escape. After realizing there was none and she was, in fact, going to die...she backed up against the wall and pushed her hand forward, the Triforce on it glowing with an inner power. If she was going to die, she was going to take this beast of a man with her.

But as she outstretched her arm to send a blast of light into the room, her wrist was grabbed and twisted. She cried out in pain, using her other arm to fight the invisible and deadly foe. The laughter once again reverberated through the room, chilling her to the bone. Suddenly, there was a searing pain around her neck and she felt herself flying through the air, moments before she slammed into the adjacent wall. She would have blacked out then if it hadn't been for her defiant and stubborn nature willing her to stay concious...willing her to fight this foe, if only for Hyrule.

"You cannot...win," she wheezed, rubbing her bruised neck.

"Dear Princess Zelda, you underestimate my power..." Ganondorf's slightly amused voice replied...and then it turned solemn, "As you did before when you attempted to have me sealed within the Sacred Realm."

"Link will stop you," Zelda stated boldly, though her voice was weak...betraying her doubt.

Ganondorf reached down and lifted her chin so that her eyes met the dark coals of his own. To Zelda, it was as if she was staring into the very face of death. "I think not. For what has recently been revealed to me, thanks to _you_, is the Hero of Time's one true weakness."

He didn't need to say what it was because Zelda already knew. Link, the Hero of Time, almost immortal through the power of the Godesses and his own Destiny, had one weakness...this was true; Zelda had witnessed, and manipulated it, firsthand. Link's weakness was his love for Malon. The Princess of Destiny wanted to curse herself aloud for being such a fool and letting herself be a pawn in Ganondorf's plot.

"Ah, you _do_ know what I am talking about, don't you?" Ganondorf chuckled, squeezing Zelda's face with his scarred hand. "Now, Princess, we have postponed your punishment long enough. We all have our destinies, you know, and it is about time you fulfilled yours."

Zelda stifled the scream she felt rising and struggled pathetically against Ganondorf's hold. _I'm going to die,_ thought she fearfully--though her fear was not for her own life, but for what would happen when Ganondorf possessed her power as well. His dark cohorts, along with him, would overpower Link with ease and then Hyrule would be plunged into unending darkness and despair.

And it was all her fault.

In a way, however, this had been beyond her power. But she wouldn't think about that. She had almost killed Link, the man she'd always secretly admired and loved; she had sought to force him to love her when she should have known that would never work. It was that love that Ganondorf had used against her, ultimately destroying her...turning her into a creature of darkness, not unlike himself.

She wanted to tell Link, to apologize to him...but she feared it was too late. Never would she see the light of day again, and she doubted there would be much light in the realm she would go to when her soul left her body, if what Ganondorf had said about the Godesses was true. She didn't doubt that he and his dark partners had already assaulted the Sacred Realm. No relief came to her in those dark moments when her life seemingly flitted across her eyes, and Ganondorf's grasp around her tiny neck tightened considerably, choking off her air supply...slowly forcing her spirit out of her body.

Dying had always seemed like such a frightening thought, but right now, she wanted nothing more than to depart from this torture. However, Fate had other plans for the Princess of Destiny.

Just as suddenly as the torture had started, it stopped suddenly, and she gasped for air. The door was open, allowing the bright rays of sunlight to filter in. The ominous clouds in the sky had given way for the healthy light of day. Whether it was by Fate or pure luck, Zelda was no longer alone with the King of Darkness. Shock registered in both the Princess and King's eyes as they looked towards the door.

In that single moment, Zelda had never been more pleased to see the green clothes of the Kokiri.

Link, having recieved a strange feeling of approaching doom--which he was getting more and more frequently as of late, had rushed in, Master Sword in hand. He was like an angel of the Godesses as he swung his blade masterfully around, each swing meeting Ganondorf's hard blade precisely. Zelda could do nothing but watch, praying to the Godesses that they would protect the Hero of Time.

So consumed with the fight taking place between Good and Evil, that she barely felt the two arms grab her under her arms and begin dragging her out of danger. She barely had enough strength to glance upwards but when she did, she saw that her rescuer, along with Link, was none other than Malon. She doubted that the farmgirl was doing it out of care for herself, but to help Link. Nonetheless, she owed her a debt of gratitude that she would see paid.

"I have her!" Malon shouted when she managed to drag her through the door, though her eyes remained focused past the doorway on the battle that was taking place between the man she loved and the creature she loathed.

Soldiers swarmed around Malon, gently lifting Princess Zelda and carrying her away to a safe place within the castle where healers could help her. The remaining soldiers charged in, prepared to help the Hero of Time, but it was too late. They entered and found Link lying unconcious to the side of the room, and the King of Darkness no where to be found. This worried them all, but there was little they could do.

Malon rushed to Link's side, cradling him in her arms. "Link! Wake up, Link!" she cried.

Link shifted in his sleep, mumbling something too faintly for Malon to hear. She brushed aside some stray strands of blonde hair away from his face. His eyelids fluttered open then, and she met his blue, unfocused gaze. "Malon?"

"Link," she smiled. "Welcome back to the land of the living."

"Land of the living, yeah right," Link scoffed, groaning and Malon helped him stand. "Wait! Where's Ganondorf?!"

"He's gone, Link," Malon informed him. "We came in, and he was no where to be found--"

"Where's Zelda?" Link asked, his voice hard.

"I got her, like you asked, Link. The soldiers took her to be healed; she was wounded pretty badly." This last comment made Link's expression soften.

"Are you all right?" he queried.

Malon nodded. "Ganondorf seemed too surprised by your entrance to even notice me." The mention of the King of Darkness made Link frown, but the frown was short-lived as Malon hugged him tightly. "Oh, Link. I'm just glad you're safe."

Link smiled softly, welcoming the embrace. "It has been a trying day, hasn't it?"

"Trying day? More like a trying decade," mumbled Malon, breathing in his familiar scent. "Maybe now peace will finally be restored to Hyrule and we can--" Malon cut herself off mid-sentence.

Link raised an eyebrow. "We can what, Malon?"

"Nothing," she said too quickly. "Let's just get back to Lon Lon Ranch..."

"I need to speak with Zelda first," Link said. "I have a feeling Ganondorf will be back all too soon, and if anyone knows anything about it...it will be Zelda."

Malon frowned. "Link, you don't have to do this. I mean, you did your...job...you defeated Ganondorf, you saved Hyrule. You don't have to keep fighting and putting your life on the line. Let someone else do it." The words tumbled out of Malon's mouth before she could stop them; they sounded extremely selfish to her, but it didn't seem to faze Link even a little bit.

"Malon, you know I can't just leave Hyrule to its fate. If Ganondorf _is_ back, then it's my duty to defeat him...again."

"It's just..." she sighed, flustered with the entire situation and herself. Finally, she found the words to explain how she felt. "I'm afraid, Link."

She seemed so vulnerable when she said those words and Link hugged her more tightly. "I won't let anything hurt you, Malon. I will protect you, like I always have."

"I'm not afraid for myself, Link," Malon replied. "I'm afraid for you. You can protect me, but who will protect you?"

Link was taken aback momentarily by the question. He was so accustomed to risking his life for the greater good and had never really had to think of himself. Now he had Malon, whom he loved, and wanted to protect. If he was gone, no one would be there to protect her. That was intolerable in, and of, itself.

"I'll be careful," he stated quietly.

"I've seen you be..._careful_, Link," she said skeptically. "I don't want you to be careful."

"Then what do you want me to do?"

"Be safe," Malon whispered to him, love in her tone.

"I will--"

"Promise me," she pressed vehemently.

He lifted her chin up to stare into his brilliant blue eyes, a determined and focused look in them. "I promise you, I will be safe."

Malon giggled, "Good. After all, I'd be nothing without my Fairy Boy."

Link smiled, though he had a feeling that that promise would be a lot more difficult to keep than it was to say.

**A/N: Please review! No flames, though. Constructive critism is always nice! The more reviews I get, the more frequently I'll update. I believe that's a fair trade, eh?**


	15. Chapter 15: Fate Does Not Discriminate

**A/N: Thanks to all who continue to stick with this story and review! It's much appreciated!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...though hope to soon own a Link shirt! **

**Chapter 15: Fate Does Not Discriminate**

Rays of light filtered through the open windows down upon the covers of Princess Zelda's bed, bringing out the warm colours of the quilt that lay ceremoniously over her battered body. Servants and healers flitted around the Princess like busy bumblebees, ever searching for a way to help. News of Princess Zelda having been wounded spread through Hyrule more quickly than fire in a dry field. Everyone listened to one another with eager faces and open ears, awaiting news on the Princess' condition. After all, it was not every day that a member of the Royal Family was attacked and mortally wounded.

Link studied the face of the sleeping Princess with a guilty expression. Despite the fact that this was in no way his fault, Link felt guilty having not been able to defend Zelda from Ganondorf. After all, was it not his duty to Hyrule to keep everyone safe? Had it not been his job to defeat Ganondorf and make sure he remained defeated?

Sighing to himself, Link continued to let his mind drift, not aware that the Princess was waking up. Zelda's eyelids flitted open as the bitter pain of conciousness came back to her. However, a gentle smile was on her lips; she was alive, thanks to Link once again. Not only that, but the darkness that Ganondorf had placed on her had disappeared completely, and she felt herself returning to normal.

"Link?" she asked, a hint of wonder in her voice.

Called out of his stupor, Link nearly sprang to her bedside...eager for some answers, and genuinely concerned for his long-time friend. "Your highness."

"No need for the formalities, Link," Zelda said, her voice reminding him of the young girl he once knew. "Titles really have no meaning to me these days."

"How are you feeling?"

"Better. All thanks to you...and Malon," she added hesitantly, as if tasting the name on her tongue to make sure it was safe. "Speaking of which, I do believe I owe an apology to the both of you."

Link nodded. "You do...but it can wait. I have some questions that need answers first."

Zelda quirked a single blonde eyebrow at him. "I know that tone: something is wrong, is it not?"

"Ganondorf is missing," Link stated simply.

"Ah, well, then...that is quite the dilemma, isn't it?" Zelda said lightly, trying to push the frightening memories of the past away. "But didn't you fight him--?"

"He escaped."

"I see..."

Link leaned closer to her. "Zelda, I need to know where to find him. I need to finish this."

The Princess of Destiny closed her eyes, inhaled slowly, and laid back. "You want to fight him, Link, but you cannot. Not this time. He has...changed. And not for the better."

"He is mortal, and that means he can die," Link persisted.

Zelda opened her eyes, blue orbs of light focused on Link's solemn face. "The Godesses ignore him, Link. They seem blind to what he does, helpless to stop his evil exploits. Never have I known such a terrible power as the one Ganondorf possesses."

"Zelda--"

"I know more than you think, Link," Zelda said quietly, continuing before Link had a chance to speak, "And yes, I owe you some answers. However, I fear my answers will not satisfy you, Hero of Time. My answers are frought with worry and remorse, and I doubt they will do any good to help you. For you, Link, fight a physical war every day...while Ganondorf has reached a level where the physical realm no longer touches him. He is almost as strong as a God now, and it may be too late to do anything..."

"I don't understand..." Link began, confused by Zelda's cryptic words.

The Princess of Destiny rested a slender hand on Link's arm. "Let me start from the beginning. As you know, the Triforce was split into three seperate pieces, to keep the power of the Godesses from falling into the hands of an evil heart. However, by some cruel prank of the Gods, Ganondorf managed to get ahold of the Triforce of Power. Due to this, he was able to seize Hyrule. Fortunately, you were able to beat him back, and the sages and I locked him inside the Sacred Realm...where we hoped and prayed that the Godesses would keep him. However, the Godesses were not strong enough to keep him there."

"So he escaped from the Sacred Realm," Link concluded. "That doesn't explain how he grew more powerful."

"His power is a strange, tainted thing. It comes from a mix of his Gerudo heritage, and his lust for power, for complete control. Such a man, a beast of power, slave to his own desires...could still be controlled by the Godesses," Zelda explained, lowering her voice a bit more, "But joined by others, others who strove for such power as well, who manipulated the darkness using black magic...Ganondorf is nearly immortal. Unbeatable."

"Who are these others?"

Zelda shook her head sadly. "I don't know. All I know is that he is binded to others. I suspect they, too, are Gerudo in heritage. My suspicions haven't had the time nor the power to be confirmed, unfortunately."

While Link tried to process what he'd heard, he suddenly remembered his other questions. "How did Ganondorf get into the castle?"

Zelda chuckled coldly. "There was no one powerful enough to stop him. That, and the castle security has always been a bit...lacking. You remember how easy it was for you to sneak in as a child to meet with me."

Link nodded. "True enough. But wait--you must have sensed that he was in Hyrule again..."

"This is also true, and much to my secret shame," Zelda whispered guiltily. "The Godesses gifted me with a vision; one where Ganondorf ruled Hyrule with brutality. I saw a world devoid of life and happiness..._my home_. Villages were in ruin, fields were burning, water dried up. It was, suffice to say, a very dreadful vision. One I intended to stop no matter what."

She paused for a moment, as if recollecting exactly what happened. "Ganondorf came to me, you see. He threatened to usurp my throne, to cast Hyrule into eternal darkness and death. At first, I resisted. But his power was even too much for me...after all, I am but one sage...and the sages altogether could not stop him. In my desperation, I made a pact with him. He demanded one thing: your life. He wanted you dead, if only for revenge. You dealt a great blow to his ego, you know."

Link smiled faintly, though the smile disappeared almost as soon as it had come. "Continue," he ordered.

"He promised--and I knew he would not keep to this promise, but my last hope for Hyrule remained in this deception--that once he had your head, he would depart to distant lands, seeking control there, and would not turn another thought to Hyrule," Zelda said, her voice holding a great sadness in its tone. "I knew not at the time, but he was also manipulating me with some of that black magic I spoke of previously. Together, with his dark cohorts, the magic was so strong and well-hidden that I did not even realize that it was affecting me."

She took a breath, trying to keep her composure as she spoke of that which gave her and the Royal family great shame. "He used my love for you, Link, against me. You are important to me, extremely so...and Ganondorf knew this. He also knew of Malon--unbeknowst to me--and manipulated my emotions into great jealously, into such dark and vehement emotions that, at that point, I too wanted you dead. The fact of the matter was I never wished either you or Malon ill, but the fallacy for which I was trapped in kept me binded to the pact I made with Ganondorf."

"So you used Malon to get to me," Link surmised. "To kill me."

"Yes," she admitted weakly. "Know that it was never my intention to harm you, Link, but it was my last chance to protect Hyrule."

"Didn't it even occur to you that there would be no one to fight Ganondorf if I was dead?"

"Yes, it did...but too late, I'm afraid," mumbled the Princess of Destiny regretfully.

"When did you change your mind?" Link asked, his tone hard. She may have been manipulated, but to agree to a pact to kill him did not sit well with Link. Not at all.

Zelda's expression softened considerably. "When I saw how much you loved each other, it lifted and broke the spell Ganondorf had cast on me. You and Malon have something that even the owner of the Triforce of Wisdom cannot completely grasp."

Link narrowed his eyes. "And if Malon had stayed silent?"

"I do not think we would be having this conversation."

"I see."

"I cannot ask you for forgiveness, Link, for I do not deserve any. I do ask that, despite how I have wronged you, that you continue to protect Hyrule," Zelda said, adding in a low, almost inaudible, whisper, "Even when I am gone."

"It is my job," Link said lightly, smiling faintly to reassure her. "Wait--what was that last thing you said--?"

"It's not important right now," Zelda brushed it off. "Right now, you must go spend time with Malon who is no doubt waiting for you right outside this door." Zelda smiled softly.

"Zel," Link began.

Zelda grasped his hand, power flowing between them for a brief moment. "I have failed to do what was required of me. I cannot protect Hyrule. You can; you are Hyrule's last hope. Ganondorf and my own jealousy were my bane from the Godesses. Do not fall into a similar trap. The Godesses have gifted you with something special, Link. Do not waste or lose it."

She spoke with such vehemence that Link could only nod.

"I leave Hyrule now in your care, Link," Zelda said, her voice barely a measurable whisper. "Do what you can to save the peoples of our land, Link. That is my last request of you. Oh, and Link?"

"Yes?"

"Tell Malon I'm sorry. About everything." Link nodded and Zelda smiled, satisfied.

When Zelda released Link's hand, he noticed that his Triforce now had another part attached to it: the Triforce of Wisdom. He glanced at it, in curiousity and shock, before looking back at Zelda. The Princess smiled, nodding once to him, before she slowly faded away before his eyes. Link reached towards her, but was met only with empty air. His eyes widened as he sat there, mute as stone.

Princess Zelda of Hyrule was gone.

The land of Hyrule was now under his protection, willed by Zelda and the Godesses. The Hero of Time was confused and unsure exactly what to do, but knew he had to start by finding Ganondorf. The King of Evil and the Hero of Time were slowly, but surely, being pushed towards a second confrontation...one where only one would escape alive, and would determined the fate of all.

There was a gentle knock on the door. Link turned towards it as Malon peeked her head through.

"Where's Princess Zelda?" she queried.

"Gone."

"Isn't she supposed to be resting--?"

"She's gone, Malon," Link said, feeling an unsettling sadness fall upon him. "She left Hyrule in my care."

"Oh, Link, I'm sorry," Malon said, resting her hand on his arm reasuringly.

"Don't be," Link said, albeit a bit gruffly. "Zelda wanted it this way. She had faith that we can protect Hyrule."

"Can we, Link?"

"Honestly? I don't know."

"I have faith that you can," Malon said suddenly, vehemence in her voice. "And if you need help, I offer my assistance."

Link chuckled softly, raising an eyebrow. "Do you now?"

"After all, who else is going to look after someone as reckless as you?" Malon pointed out.

Link glanced out the open window now, towards Kokiri Forest. "I think I know just the person..."

**A/N: Please review or I will be forced to chain you to Navi for all eternity...and you know THAT wouldn't be pleasant. +wink+**


	16. Chapter 16:A Step in the Wrong Direction

**A/N: **A thousand apologies for how long it keeps taking me to update. I haven't forgotten about this story! It's just been put on the side-burner by Life. I appreciate all my faithful reviewers...for without you, I would not have the strength to keep this story going! Finally, here's a brand new update for you all, proving that patience does pay off! I really hope you enjoy. As always, review, please...but no flames as I have lost my Goron tunic. +wink+

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything...but that won't stop me from manipulating! Bwa hahaha...ahem._

**Chapter 16: A Step in the Wrong Direction**

"Are you sure about this, Link?" Malon questioned. "Last I heard: the Kokiri did not like strangers."

"They don't."

"Well, that's a relief," Malon mumbled sarcastically.

Link smiled. "Relax, Malon, you're with me...they won't mind."

Malon let the subject drop, wrapping her arms tighter around Link's waist, as they both rode on Epona, slowly growing closer to their destination. While she was anxious at entering the Kokiri Forest--mainly because of all the stories she'd been told as a child--Link seemed completely at ease. However, despite his easiness, Malon still had doubts. This was the first step towards the end, she knew, but that wasn't what worried her the most.

What worried her most was that she didn't know the end that they were heading towards.

What would happen to Link? What would happen to her? What would happen to the love they shared? Could their love survive against all odds...was it strong enough to stand against the King of Evil? Or would they both simply perish into oblivion, their love becoming no more than a fond memory? So many questions, and Malon could not answer any of them.

The red-haired woman's fear was almost palpable, and Link could sense it. "Malon?"

"Yes?" she answered sweetly, trying to keep the self-doubt out of her voice.

"Is everything alright?"

"Fine, Fairy Boy," she replied with a forced smile. "Why do you ask?"

He raised an eyebrow, glancing back towards where she sat behind him. "Because you're practically squeezing me in half right now."

Malon's grip lessened immediately. "Sorry," she murmured, blushing faintly.

A grin escaped the Hero of Time. "Don't worry, Malon, the Kokiri are friendly. I--"

"That's not what's bothering me, Link." She frowned, gazing away from him at the trees that slowly meandered by.

Link kept his gaze ahead, hands tight on the reins, but questioned, "then what's bothering you?"

"It's nothing."

Link halted Epona and looked back at her. He noticed all the subtleties in her pretty face. Her brows were furrowed in thought, while her eyes were almost glazed over as if she wasn't really here but lost in a memory, and she was biting her lower lip. If Malon wasn't nervous, than he was Ganondorf.

"Malon," he began.

She turned her face from him, resting her head on his back to avoid having to meet his penetrating gaze. "Please, Link, don't worry about me. We have far more important things to do."

He paused for another moment, not satisfied with her answer, but ushered Epona into a gentle trot again. "If something _was_ bothering you--"

"--which it isn't," Malon interrupted.

"But if there _was_," Link continued. "You would tell me, right?"

The woman's face wrinkled up, feeling guilty about lying to Link. She really should tell him what was bothering her, but their relationship was still new, and she wasn't sure if she was ready to burden him with even more concerns of the future. The Hero of Time had enough to worry about without having to worry about her, too.

"Of course," she lied, a frown on her lips.

Link couldn't see her face, and her tone implied confidence, so he believed her. "Good."

The rest of their journey was silent, both of them lost within the trappings of their own thoughts. Their minds were a mess of confusion, concern, and worry, but neither was willing to voice what was troubling them so. To do so would be to admit weakness to the other, and that was a great fear of the both of them. Malon wanted to prove to Link that she was someone deserving of the great hero's love, while Link wanted to prove to Malon that he was strong enough to protect her.

The air began to smell fresh, crisp, and the trees began to become more and more thick, packed into clumps around the small path they were taking. Link knew the way, so Malon was not worried about getting lost. They reached a small bridge, and Malon thought she saw Link pause with a peculiar look on his face, one of nostalgia and remembrance...but it disappeared almost as quickly as it had come.

While he was glad to be visiting his old home, a part of Link didn't feel like he belonged there anymore. Growing up as a Kokiri, he had always felt isolated and different. Mido and other children picked on him for his lack of a fairy; Saria had been his only friend...and even then, he hadn't felt as if he belonged. It would only be years later that the truth of his ancestry would be revealed, explaining why he was so different from all the other Kokiri. The answer had been because he _wasn't _Kokiri: he was Hylian. Therefore, he'd never really belonged in the forest.

At the time, it'd caused certain questions to surface in his mind. The most prominent of these was: where _did_ he belong, then? The life he'd known was a well-crafted lie, a secret hidden from even him, and the life he was living had almost been forced upon him. He would not lie and say he did not like adventuring, because that calling was in his blood, it was a part of him. He loved going on adventures, but one could not live in peril for all their life, it just wasn't realistic.

And then Malon had come into his life.

He hadn't realized it at the time, or even a considerable amount of time thereafter, but Malon was probably the most important thing in his life. If it weren't for her, he would have been dead by now. If it weren't for her, he'd be a lot lonelier. If it wasn't for her...well, he couldn't imagine a life worth living without the fiery woman. She was passionate, loyal, and everything that Link could ever want. Sometimes, he felt as if he didn't deserve her.

If Malon had been able to hear his thoughts, she would have disagreed wholeheartedly to Link not deserving of her. She had loved her Fairy Boy the moment she'd met him in the Castle Town. He had been different, much like herself, and he had become her only friend. She owed him more than she could ever say. When he disappeared for seven years, it had felt as if there was a whole in Malon's heart, unable to be filled by anything. When he'd returned, she'd realized that time does make the heart grow fonder.

She sighed inwardly. She wished she could do more than simply provide Link with company; she wished she could fight, and she wished she could help him in some way. The farm girl wasn't after fame, but she did want to be remembered...if only for the great love that she showed the Hero of Time.

But that train of thought led her right back to her previous concerns, and she bit her lips again to keep from voicing them.

Likewise, Link had hit his own mental roadblock. His thoughts had ultimately led to the terrible idea of what would happen to Malon should something happen to him? He led a dangerous life, and Malon--much to his distress--kept getting swept up in it, despite his best attempts to keep her safe and out of it. What would happen if he were killed? If he died, what would Malon do? She was perfectly capable of handling herself, but if she loved him as much as he did her, it would be no less than a crippling blow to the woman. The thought of making Malon miserable left him with an ill feeling.

"Malon--" he began suddenly.

Just as abruptly, Malon began with a similar, "Link--"

They both looked at each other for a moment.

Epona snorted and continued on the path.

"You first," Malon told him quickly.

"After you," Link replied smoothly.

She took a breath. She had to tell him what was bothering her, or else it would eat her up from the inside out. "Link, I--"

But before she could utter any more words, Epona stopped suddenly, and Link was forced to look forward at the gate that was blocking their path.

He frowned. "I don't remember this gate being here..."

"Maybe it's new?" Malon provided.

"Maybe," Link agreed. He then raised his voice. "Hello there! Anybody there?"

It was eerily silent for a moment before a small slit in the gate opened and two emerald eyes peaked through. "Who goes there?"

"It's Link," stated the Hero of Time, and then casually glanced at Malon. "And a friend."

"Link?" The voice sounded surprised.

The gate opened, revealing a small girl with vibrant green hair and deep green eyes. Link recognized her instantly. "Saria?"

The girl smiled. "It's good to see you again, Link." She then noticed Malon. "And you, too, Malon. I've heard a lot about you."

Malon's cheeks heated up. "Oh?"

She looked at Link suspiciously. He held his hands up in defense. "Don't look at me."

Saria giggled, and it was a very light, carefree laugh that brought Link back to his childhood in Kokiri Forest. "The Sages have been keeping a close eye on you, Malon. You are more special than you know. And we owe you many thanks for rescuing our Hero."

The Forest Temple Sage's words were confusing to both Malon and Link, but she smiled all the same. "It was nothing. I was just protecting someone I loved."

Link smirked at that, before turning his azure gaze back to Saria. "But Saria, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in the Sacred Realm?"

For the first time since Link had seen her again, the girl's expression faded. "There's a lot that we need to discuss, Link."

Link and Malon shared a look before following Saria into the sanctuary that was Kokiri Village.

-----

"So the Sages were forced to disband?" Link asked, eyes wide with disbelief. "Has Ganondorf grown that powerful that he can sever the ties between the Sages and the Goddesses?"

Saria nodded sadly. "I'm afraid so, Link. Our power is like nothing to him. We're no more than children playing in his sandbox."

Link's frown deepened. "There has to be some way to stop him." He thought for a moment, and came up with nothing, which caused his disposition to fall even more. "If he's so powerful, than why hasn't he made his move? What could he be waiting for?"

"Those are the same questions that we came up with, but we could not find any answers...not even old Rauru could come up with any logical explanation," Saria explained. "I fear that he's siphoning power from somewhere, but how and why...I'm not sure."

"Wait," Malon interrupted then, having sat idly by listening to the conversation for the past hour or so. "So, if we were somehow able to sever his connection to whatever is granting him power, we could destroy him once and for all?"

"I fear it would be more difficult than that," Saria replied. "But put in simplest terms, yes."

Link shook his head. "He's still got the Triforce of Power, though, and with that, he's immortal. Correct?"

The green-haired girl nodded an affirmative.

"This just keeps getting better and better," Link said through gritted teeth.

Malon placed her hand within his. "You'll find a way," she told him in a quiet, almost reverent tone. "You always do."

This caused Link to smile. "I'd be lost without you, you know that?"

The red-haired woman grinned teasingly. "Then it's a good thing you have me."

Saria watched the two and smiled inwardly. She was very pleased that her good friend had found someone that made him happy. Link deserved some long denied happiness. She only hoped their love would remain strong and true throughout the trials that they would no doubt endure in the Hero of Time's attempt to thwart Ganondorf's evil reign.

After a few moments of silence, Link's eyes unable to move away from Malon's, Saria cleared her throat politely, bringing them both back to the present.

Link looked at her. "Well, first thing is first, I suppose: we came here to seek the help of an old friend."

Saria quirked her head to the side quizzically. "Oh?"

"We're here to speak with Navi," Link explained.

"Oh." Saria's face fell.

Link suddenly got a very bad feeling. "Where is she, Saria?"

"Link, I'm so sorry," Saria told him quietly. "Navi's dead."

"What?"

"We would have sent for you Link, but it happened so fast, and we didn't know where you were..."

Link blinked, taking the news in. Navi was dead? Impossible. He looked to Malon who looked upon him with a sympathetic and pitying expression. She placed her other hand on top of his comfortingly.

"Oh, Link," Malon breathed.

"How?" he asked, his tone cold and dark.

"We're not sure how it happened," responded the Sage. "Strange occurrences like this have been happening all over Hyrule, and even farther. Navi wasn't the only one to succumb to these disturbing times. I think it had something to do with Ganondorf's growing power...fairies are very attuned to darkness like that. I believe that the darkness just became too much and overpowered her in the end. I'm so sorry, Link."

He opened his mouth to say something, but couldn't find his voice and the expression on his face betrayed how he felt. Malon let go of his hand as he stood and briskly walked out of the small tree house--the tree house used to be his but Saria had adopted it as her temporary home--without saying another word. The two females watched the Hero of Time leave, and both understood what a blow it was to Link. Navi may have annoyed him at times, but there was no denying that he'd cared for the little fairy. In fact, she'd helped him out countless times; though he was usually loathe admitting it.

Saria looked at Malon. "I didn't mean to upset him."

"I know," Malon assured her. "It wasn't you. It's just been...a very long week."

Saria nodded in understanding but still felt she was to blame. "Maybe there was something I could have done to help Navi..."

"I'm sure you did the best you could."

"Sometimes, one's best isn't good enough."

They were quiet for a moment as both reflected on the Sage's words. Finally, Saria spoke again.

"You should probably go check on him."

Malon looked towards the empty doorway through which her hero had disappeared. "I don't know...I've never seen Link so..._defeated_, for lack of a better word, before. Maybe he just needs some time--"

"He needs _you_," Saria stated with vehemence.

Convinced, Malon stood and walked out the door.

_A/N: You know the drill by now. More reviews equal quicker updates! Constructive critiscm is welcome, flames are not. Thanks!_


End file.
